Naruto: Kyuubi to Juubi
by navigator-sama
Summary: Summary: Naruto is visited by a mysterious masked Uchiha who called himself, Madara Uchiha, he offers to train him for three years. After three fruitful years with the masked man, he is ordered to gather the all the tailed beasts for peace. What happens when he realises the truth about the plan will he agree with his sensei or will he go against him.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: Kyuubi to Juubi**

 **Summary** : Naruto is visited by a mysterious masked Uchiha who called himself, Madara Uchiha, he offers to train him for three years. After three fruitful years with the masked man, he is ordered to gather the all the tailed beasts for peace. What happens when he realises the truth about the plan will he agree with his sensei or will he go against him.

 **Chapter 1 :** The Visitor

In the village hidden in the leaves there was a boy who goes by the name Naruto. The said boy used to be a free spirited, always cheerful and smiling, but he stopped. Why he stopped smiling you ask? That's because he got fed up with villages always giving him glares, whispering behind his back about him being evil, them calling him names from demon to demon brat, the worst thing that to happen to him was what usually happens on the 10th of October. Why on this day? Well as he was told by the Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, that its because he was born on the day the Kyuubi attacked. Now being a child of 7 years everything was the true that your grandfather figure says, but on his last birthday, one of the 'avengers', as they called themselves, had a slip of a tongue and let the cat out the bag.

 **Flashback: 3 Days Ago**

Today was the day the 4th Hokage saved the Konohagakure from kyuubi and because of that the villagers decided to honour their kage and held a celebration. Shinobi and civilians are found interacting with each other whether it is drinking and eating or just socialising, but there is one boy who is not enjoying the most peaceful day in the most peaceful village, according to the others.

That is how we find Naruto running as fast as his little body can move. His jet black hair with a tint of navy blue here and there was flowing rapidly as the wind was blowing in his face like he was facing a wind style jutsu. His onyx black eyes were threatened by tears which were so close that as soon as he blinked they fell down his wiskered cheeks, which were 3 on each side. He was wearing a black T-shirt he had bought on a price which was almost triple the actual price, the same as his black shorts with a red stripe on the side and a pair of black sandals, were now he was missing one.

Why was he running on the festival day and who was he running from? Well that's easy the 'avengers' were playing hero and tried to capture the 'demon brat'. Of cause being drunk and all made them sloppy as the chunins and jonins there were really having a tough time. They were throwing kunais and shuriken, but missing narrowly.

'Why are they after me? What did I do to deserve this? Why can't I have nice birthdays?'these thoughts were going through his head. But the most important one is was why was he called...

"Demon face your executors just like our loved ones faced you!"exclaimed one of the jonins who were chasing Naruto.

Naruto chose to stay silent and concentrate on getting away and finding a place to hide. Unknown to him is that at the end of the road it was a dead end, so it was either left or right. But since the ninja were familiar with district they sent 2 to take a short cut covering the left side turn up ahead since the right side was a alley blocked with a wall of an apartment block. As Naruto about to turn left he quickly sees the two jonin he decides the right side is a more suitable exit plan. But all hopes were crushed as he sees the 'mountain' of an obstacle called a wall.

Knowing there's no way out he turns around expecting the same amount he first saw, which was 12 to 15, but now it was about over 30 people. Overcoming his moment of shock thanks to a kunai to the shoulder, he started moving back only to trip and fall.

"We got you, you little piece of shit, how does that feel huh? Well don't worry that's the beginning of it before we finish what the 4th hokage couldn't finish!" finished one of the jonin as Naruto got up and before he could lift his head a barrage of kunai and shuriken were launched at him.

As the were getting closer he felt his eyes twitch as they began to itch, his vision began to slow down drastically and saw the ninja glow with a blue outline.

'What the hell' was all that Naruto thought before he grabbed a kunai in the air and tried to do what he saw ninjas do when training. So deflecting most of the weapons thrown at him, but still getting hit by 2 shuriken and a kunai, his left thigh, stomach and the kunai on his other shoulder.

"Wow did I just do that?"he whispered to himself forgetting the pain he was feeling.

"He has the sharingan"said a chunin, as he looked at the boys eyes, which both eyes were blood red with two black tomoe in each eye spinning hypnotically around a black iris.

"Is he an Uchiha?"asked a jonin.

"No we don't have demon scum in our clan he probably stole the eyes"said an Uchiha, while this was happening Naruto was silently crying that he was being accused for stealing something unknown to him.

"I didn't steal this item you are talking..."he couldn't finish his sentence as he was kicked so hard that he hit the wall at end of the alley.

"Shut up kyuubi! You think you can deceive us by taking the form of a child while you gather your strength?"asked the Uchiha.

"I'm not the kyuubi, the kyuub..."he was interrupted once again by a kick to the chest breaking a rib or two.

"You think we are stupid? I don't know if the hokage wants to make you loyal to the village by making you a weapon by letting you recover and saying you were sealed in an unwanted child, but we think otherwise! We know you plan on attacking when you are strong enough, so for us to protect our loved ones you haven't killed we will end you tonight!"a round of cheers erupted, as they were about to charge a black swirling vortex appeared out of nowhere and out of the vortex came out a man. He was wearing black ninja boots and anbu black pants and black jersey with a green scarf. His face covered by a orange mask with one hole showing his eye, in the hole a fully matured sharingan appeared, on the mask was swirl like pattern coming from the hole. He had light black hair.

"You know for an Uchiha you really talk a lot, makes me wonder if you are an Uchiha?"came a deep voice from the mysterious man. But before the said Uchiha could answer the masked man spoke once more. "If you are, then kill these weaklings and prove that your clan is strong"said the masked man.

"And if I do, what do I receive?"asked the Uchiha making the others pay attention.

"Then you will be rewarded for it and I know your girlfriend is amoung the crowd, it would be also do you a favour knowing how much she gives you trouble in getting the revenge on the Uchiha clan head for kicking you out and a bonus because she requested it"he said in an amused tone.

And the answer he received was the Uchiha drawing his sword and killed the people and his said girlfriend. As soon as he was finished he returned to the masked man and said"Where's the reward you offered m-huh!"

He was about to demand his reward only to be stabbed from behind by a plant like creature/human whatever he was with a kunai. He had a venus trap thing on either side wearing a black cloak with red clouds, his face was divided into two, left side black and right side white, with green hair and yellow eyes. The masked man took out his eyes, which were in a Mangekyou state, and put them in two jars, one in each.

"Stupidity really should have been his name"he looks at the plant like being and says"Good work Zetsu, good to see your information gathering skills haven't rusted. It was almost to easy to be called a test."

The said Zetsu responded by saying"Well I don't know why I'm being tested because I was already tested in my skill of information gathering by **him** before dying"stated the black half. "Whatever, it was fun besides we got what he came for, plus you got a bonus a Mangekyou sharingan!"said the white half.

"So it seems, but its not for me I've plenty, this for my new student who's probably thinking of hundred ways to escape"as soon as he said those words to he turned around to see a scared shitless Naruto frozen with fear" So what do you say Naruto about training with me?"

"B-but who are you?" responded Naruto.

"You want to know who I am" stated the masked man in an amused tone. Naruto nodded ever so slow, cautious of the masked man." I am Madara… Uchiha"

Naruto's sharingan eyes went wide as he was stuttering" M-Ma-Madara Uchiha?"

 **Flashback End**

Waking up in a bed that is not his own in a dark room, the first thing that went in his mind. 'Where am I? Who were the men that appeared in the alley yesterday and what did they..."his thoughts were interrupted by the screeching of the door to the room.

"So you finally awake?"asked Madara.

"Where am I and what are you going to do with me?"asked Naruto as he looked at the supposed dead man.

"You really ask a lot of questions, but I'll humour you for now. Where you are at the moment is irrelevant and for you second question you placed it incorrectly, what you were supposed to ask is 'What am I going to do for you'."stated the man with his sharingan glowing in the ghostly dark room.

"Why would you do anything for?"asked a curious Naruto.

"It is because your parents failed where I shall succeed"started Madara in his amused yet deep tone.

Of cause Naruto not knowing his parents was curious who they were, and since the 3rd hokage had told him he didn't know them, he thought maybe, just maybe, this man might know.

"Y-you know who my parents were?"

'I knew manipulating brats was easy and if put him in the correct path, I might get a worthy tool for my plans' he mused for a moment before answering." Why yes I do know who they were, but do you want to know them because what you find might not be nice."

"Y-yes, I want to know them."

"Very well, your parents were..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** Madara sensei

"Very well, your parents were Minato Namikaze and Mikoto Uchiha. You already know Minato as the 4th hokage and you know what happened to him right?"asked Madara.

"Yes he died defeating kyuubi, but how can he be my father?"finished Naruto in a curious tone, not believing one word the man stated.

"That's because I was there when you born, but we are off course and don't ask question till I allow you to" Naruto nodded even though he was not ok with what he was required to do" Then I shall begin at the beginning. It started when I visited a woman named Kushina Uzumaki, she was very upset when I went to retrieve something that was sealed in her that belonged to me. When I asked her if she was ready to give back what was mine she asked if she could use the item to kill three people in particular, those people were your parents and you, at the time you weren't born yet . I asked why, she told me that your father betrayed her for your mother, and since it was a personal matter I agreed. A few weeks later it was the 10th of October I was tired of waiting and it was time I took what was mine, so I went to pay her a visit only to find her finished with releasing the item which led to her death, before I could take it with me it was already on a rampage and destroy everything in sight. This item was my pet, the kyuubi." Madara took a deep breath and also looking to see if Naruto was still following the story. "So I was planning on a way to control the kyuubi, but your father beat me to it by sealing it in a new born child, and that child was you."Madara finished his history lesson of the birth of Naruto. The said person was shocked and close to tears thinking about about what he had just learned.

"Is that (sniff sniff) why people hate me? (Sniff) I'm the ky-kyuubi" as soon as those words left his mouth, tears followed.

"No you are not the kyuubi, you are the prison and his the prisoner. Tell me do you have fox ears or nine tails like the nine tailed demon fox?"asked Madara.

"N-(sniff)no"answered Naruto.

"Then stop being such a brat and believing those useless villagers, man up. Uchiha don't give in to such useless things" exclaimed Madara.

Naruto did his best to wipe his tears and 'Man up' as Madara said. "One question eh..."Naruto says as he tilts he's head to the side slightly, trying remember the man name.

"Madara Uchiha, but for now you can call me Madara-sama."stated Madara.

"Madara-sama what happened to my mother since Minato is dead?"asked Naruto getting a raised eyebrow from Madara from behind his mask.

"Minato?"questioned Madara.

"Can you answer the question? I don't want to talk about a man who made my life horrible, which is a nice way to put it."finished Naruto in a slightly demanding tone in his voice.

Madara chuckled before answering "Very well, you are quite smart for a seven year old. Let's see, Mikoto Uchiha huh, well she is…"

(Konoha)

Hiruzen Sarutobi, 'The Professor', as many call him for his mastery over most jutsus in the konoha, was battling his greatest enemy as of yet, Paperwork. He had been so focus on his battle that when an Anbu came in he failed to acknowledge his presence" Lord hokage I've discovered something."

"Huh, oh sorry I didn't catch what you said."said the Hokage.

"I said I discovered something I think you might have interest in."stated the Anbu officer.

"What have you discovered?"

"Well it has to do with Naruto's disappearance in the last three days."

This angered the old kage" Why wasn't I informed earlier?!"he said and banged his hand on the table.

"I apologise Lord 3rd, but we had assumed he was at the hospital knowing what happens on his birthday sir"stated the Anbu.

After accepting the reason and calmed down a bit before answering" I understand have you searched for him Kakashi?"

The Anbu now known as Kakashi inhaled the thick atmosphere in office. "Yes sir we searched all known places he regularly visits."stated Kakashi.

"I wonder where Naruto is, its not like him to hide away from the villagers like this, he normally faces them with a smile but its like he gave up."wondered the 3rd hokage.

"Don't give up on him yet, remember who his father is, sensei would never give up and being sensei's son I'm sure he would not give up."stated Kakashi.

"I hope you are right Kakashi."

(Hidden location in Fire country)

"So Madara-sama you saying that my mother is alive and she doesn't want anything to do with me?"question Naruto with fresh tears threatening to fall from his black eyes.

"I'm afraid that's right, before you start crying I did warn you that you would not like what you hear so man up."exclaimed Madara. Naruto nodded while removing any trace of tears. "Now would you you like me to train you to be a shinobi, Naruto?"

"You would teach me to be a ninja like you?"asked a hopeful Naruto.

"Why yes Naruto, but only if you want to and promise not to complain" stated Madara. Naruto nodded as quickly as he could. "Very well, from now call me Madara-sensei."

Naruto was so happy that he jumped from the bed to Madara to give him a big hug, but Madara sensing this quickly used his intangibility and Naruto phased straight through Madara. "What the the h-hmph"started Naruto only to crash onto the floor.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT! THAT HURT MADARA-SENSEI!"

Madara chuckled a little before speaking "Now now Naruto don't go soft on me. Just like you promised, no complaining and plus you the one that jumped at me" stated Madara in an amused tone.

Naruto pouted and said "But it still hurts."

"Naruto what did I say."

"You said I must man up. What was that anyway."questioned a confused Naruto.

"That's one of the things I might teach you, but that depends on your sharingan."stated Madara.

"Wow, I can't wait when do we start? What do I learn first?"

"Well will start after you eat something and what you learn first is endurance and fitness, then we will go to taijutsu and chakra control, then we finish with genjutsu and ninjutsu." stated Madara.

"Cool, when do we start, when do we start?!" asked a very excited Naruto.

"After you finish studying the history and maths and..."Madara never got to finish his statement as a loud shout filled the hide out.

"WHAT! But I'll never finish and become a..."

"Silence!" demanded an irritated Madara.

"Yes Madara-sensei, but still..."started Naruto only to end up mumbling words under his breath.

"Naruto I know you want to learn new jutsus but having jutsus but no brain to use them correctly, you'll be throwing jutsus all over not using them effectively."Finished Madara.

"I understand Madara-sensei."said a slighty sad Naruto.

"So let's head out and get something to eat and the quicker you finish studying the quicker we begin."

"Yes Madara-sensei" stated a fresh energy and determination.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:** Mother meets son

It has been five years since Naruto did his training with Madara and it was time to go back to the konoha today, but he was having his last sparring match before he goes to do his graduation test to become a genin. But there was one thing that always bothered Naruto was: weren't they looking for him?

"Before we start Madara-sensei, am I going to be allowed back in the village even though I have been missing for five years?"asked Naruto.

Madara turned to his student as they reached the training ground. Looking at the boy who had grown up from the useless brat, as he would like to put it, to a 'Perfect Uchiha' that can be used for his plans. Naruto was wearing black ninja sandals, white ANBU pants and dark blue, high collar jacket with a white t-shirt, at the back was a Uchiha fan crest at the top of the jacket. His hands were covered with black gloves that went a little past his wrists. His face still had his whisker marks but they were becoming more faint as he grows up and his face had lost its baby fat. He grew his black with a navy blue tint hair up to mid-back and a bang that covered most of his right eye that went up to his chin and had his fully matured sharingan staring at his sensei.

"They would allow you to go back, because you have been attending class or rather the blood clone I made for you when we transplanted the eyes for the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan" explained Madara.

"Can't believe you fooled me with that blood clone to think I had killed you, but what excuse did you give my clone for missing for three weeks?"asked a curious Naruto.

"You'll find out when you dispel it and I'm still surprised with how fast you mastered your Mangekyou abilities."

"Oh come on you really not going to tell me aren't you?"half asked half groaned Naruto only to no response from Madara." Fine, but you always do this. (Sigh) I guess we better finish this before I'm late for graduation"and with that said he charged at Madara at high chunin speed. He jumped up to try and kick Madara in the face only to be ducked and as soon as Madara saw the kick passed him, he quickly pushed Naruto's body and quickly turned around to aim a kick to Naruto in the back while he was unable to gain his balance. When the kick touched his back, he burst into a flock of crows.

"(Tch) You really are Itachi's brother, you've been doing that since the day he taught you it"Madara said as he watched the crows merge back together a few feet away.

Naruto responded by doing a few hand signs" Fire style: Fireball jutsu" and followed up with "Wind style: Great Vacuum Cannon" to boost the speed of his already large fireball at Madara who used Kamui to get away. The wind enhanced fireball continued until it hit the trees surrounding the training ground and exploded creating a smoke screen blocking Naruto's view of the other side of the field.

Then when he heard a faint sound behind him, thanks to the Kyuubi enhancing his abilities, he ducked on instinct to see a fist fly over his and channelled his chakra to his right elbow and move towards Madara's stomach. But when felt nothing, he turned his head to the right to see he had fazed through Madara who was in the midst of spinning. Before Naruto could comprehend what was going on, he felt pain at back of his head from a spinning kick from Madara and was sent crashing into the ground.

Getting up he weaved more hand signs and said "Fire style: Dragon flame jutsu" and a fire dragon came from Naruto racing towards Madara jumped to the left. Naruto seeing this threw a kunai at his sensei hoping to catch him off guard. But when the kunai hit his sensei turned into mud and when Naruto felt a cold blade place at his neck he knew he had lost.

"That's enough you'll be late for your genin test" stated Madara while looking at Naruto who was dusting the dirt on his clothes.

"Fine, but I still have a hour before 8."

"You will need the hour, now no more delays, you will leave now, dispel the clone and rest for half an hour. Zetsu will tell you the rest" getting a nod from Naruto who activated his EMS, which started as a fully matured sharingan spinning rapidly than in to a Mangekyou, which had a black background and a red shuriken with 4 curved ends and black iris. Then his eyes continued spinning and come to a stop with one black tomoe facing each end of the red shuriken to show his complete EMS.

"Before I go, how come I got the Eternal Mangekyou when the scroll you gave me says that I have to take a relatives eyes, but I did not take Sasuke's, Itachi's or Mikoto's eyes?"questioned Naruto.

"Well you have the Kyuubi to thank for adding the DNA from the eyes I put in you into your DNA. Even though I weren't sure it would work, it worked."answered Madara.

"How will new members of the Akatsuki know that I'm part of the organisation when we meet?"instead of a verbal answer he got a black box with a red cloud on it. After takin the box Naruto disappeared in a swirling vortex.

(Konoha)

Naruto arrived in his apartment to find the blood clone sleeping in his bed, he didn't even bother waking it up he just threw a kunai at it and it desolved into a puddle of blood. As he was about to remove the sheets he was sleeping on, a head splitting headache, which made him blackout from the clones memories flooding his head.

Half an hour later Zetsu appears from the ground to find a passed out naruto. "I wonder if he will believe us or will he really stick with him?"asked white Zetsu. "That depends on how much manipulating he got from him. But we will not tell him now, maybe after he completes the assignment."

Picking up the box, dropped by Naruto when he passed out, they made their way to him and shook him awake. When Naruto opened his eyes he quickly closed them shut trying to down the pain in his head. Opening slowly to see the person who woke him up only to see Zetsu.

"What time is it?"

"7:35, almost time to go, but before you go there's something I have tell, something important"stated white Zetsu.

"What is it?"

"Well its the mission you have, in the next six months the will be chunin exams and you might be allowed to take part depending on how many mission completed. You need to complete a minimum of 20 D-rank missions and 2 C-rank missions, but if you do a B or A-rank mission you don't need a to do the 2 C-rank missions"finished black Zetsu as he threw four files at Naruto who raised an eyebrow at the files and started looking through the files. When he looked back up he was met with an empty space.

"Well he was very helpful"mumbled Naruto to himself and put the files in the drawer in the night stand. 'Well let's see what's in the box and get to the academy. Maybe I'll even visit 'mother' and a nice chat with her'

Opening the box he finds black shades with black lenses and had small red cloud all over sides of the lenses. "Hey, these aren't bad for a person like Madara-sensei. Anyways I don't want to be late for the exam."

And with that he left, deciding on cleaning later and paying the 3rd hokage a visit. It didn't take long for Naruto to reach the academy, but what he failed to notice is the people's stares and the whispers as passed them. Reason being that he was busy thinking about his mission that he got from the Akatsuki about the jinchuriki he had to observe or test during the chunin exams. He was brought out of his musings when his sensei or rather his clone's sensei Iruka Umino said something to him.

"Huh... Sorry Iruka-sensei I didn't catch what you said"Naruto said.

"I was asking if you are ready for your exam and when did you change your clothes?"

"Huh... Yesterday after we you let me go from detention and I'm ready" answered Naruto while in his mind he was thinking about his clone's actions 'how the hell did I put paint in this guys chair so when sits it explodes on him, when he could not even answer a simple exam question besides stuff with the word hokage'

"Alright then I'll see you in class while I set everything up" stated Iruka as he went in the exam.

Entering the room he only got gasps of shock from his classmates as they thought it was a new student taking the exam when he didn't even attend one lesson like the rest.

"Wow who is that?"

"Does it matter, he's hot"

"Do you think he is hotter than Sasuke?"

That's when two girls Naruto remembered as Ino and Sakura from his clone's memories, two of the most lazy girls when it came to training, decided to make their voices heard.

"There's no way he is as hot as my Sasuke-kun"they both said at the same time.

"Man what's with all the noise?"asked a boy that Naruto also remembered as Shikamaru, the smartest kid in their class and yet he's the laziest, to a boy next to him. The boy was munching on a bag of chips as always, the boys name as Naruto remembered was Choji, just shrugged and continued eating his bag of chips.

"I think its some loser that made himself look cool, what do you think Akamaru?"asked the boy behind choji, who was Kiba by the memories from the clone, to the white puppy on his head which barked a reply which Naruto figured was the one named Akamaru.

"I don't th-think its v-very nice to says stuff like th-that, Kiba."stated a girl sitting next to Kiba named Hinata, as he recalled from his clone's memories.

Before Naruto could go sit down his twin brother, Sasuke, walked up to him. "What's with the change of clothes loser?"

"You are in my way Sasuke."

"And what are you going to do if I'm in your way?"taunted Sasuke. According to the memories of the clone this happened almost everyday, whether it was Sasuke who started or him.

"Sasuke you don't interest me at the moment, go away and find something to do with your pitiful life."

This shocked Sasuke very much, but quickly got over it "What's wrong are you scared I'd beat you again?"

"No I'm done with playing with you and the only way you can make me become serious is if you also stopped playing around and start becoming strong to beat Itachi."stated Naruto in a low voice that only Sasuke could here.

"How do you..."Sasuke never got to finish as Naruto walked past him. Seeing this Sasuke got angered and grabbed Naruto by the jacket and pulled him back, but not before noticing the Uchiha clan fan on Naruto's jacket behind his hair. "How do know tha..."

He never got to finish because Naruto's left fist connected with his jaw, and thanks to the extra momentum from getting pulled by Sasuke it didn't connect as he would have liked. But what nobody saw was Naruto's blood red eyes with three tomoe thanks to the shades, but as soon as they appeared they vanished.

"Sasuke-kun!"came a chorus of voices from the Sasuke-fan girls. The rest were shocked when they saw 'The Mighty Sasuke Uchiha' on the floor from one punch, thanks to the mystery person who was walking away. But the thing that was going in everyone's minds besides Sasuke was 'Who is that person'. But no one could really think on it, because Sasuke started shouting.

"Don't walk away from me (spit blood) Naruto!"demanded a very angry Sasuke.

Naruto at this point was already sitting on his chair when he responded "You actually smarter than you look (starts clapping) you figured who I was before anyone, (stops clapping) however you still don't interest me at the moment. I'll tell you what you want to know later."

That's when Iruka came back in the class. "Alright let's settle down and we'll begin the exam. I will start at the top of the list as usual which will be Shino Aburame all the way to Ino Yamanaka. So Shino you can come take your turn"finished Iruka.

And with that Shino left with Iruka. Before Naruto could dwell on the mission he got again, he sensed a presence on his left. As he turned left to meet the intruder he saw Sasuke. "(Tch) What now Sasuke?"

"I want you to answer my questions now! First how do you know I want to kill Itachi and why do you have the Uchiha fan on you jacket?"interrogated Sasuke.

"I'll indulge a few of your questions. Your second question is I'm also an Uchiha and..."

"Don't lie to me Naruto, if you were one then how come you were never at the compound?"Asked Sasuke.

"That's a story for another day, tell me Sasuke do you you know what happens why you take the eyes of an Uchiha and give a non-Uchiha the eyes?"answered Naruto with his own question.

"I've heard they can't deactivate them"answered Sasuke. That's when Naruto checked to see if anyone was paying attention to their little conversation. After confirming it he turned to Sasuke and lifted his shades and activated his fully matured sharingan for about 6 seconds before deactivating it, while placing his shades back in their place.

Sasuke was at a loss for words, here he thought that Itachi, his mother and himself were the only ones left and now he finds Naruto is also from his clan.

Before he could say anything else he heard his name being called "Sasuke Uchiha your next"

And with that said Sasuke left the room, after a few minutes Iruka came back "Naruto you up next"

Naruto got up and went down the stairs and was about to pass Ino, who was the last student in the class, who said "Umm...Naruto I just wanted to say good luck and I'm sorry for how I've treated you"

"Don't worry about it Ino and thanks for luck" replied Naruto as he was almost at the door.

"Before you go I wanted to ask if we could umm... you know start over?"asked a nervous Ino.

"Tell you what, how about after the exam you and I go some place you want to go and we can start over"all Naruto got was a slow nod. Getting a confirmation he left for the examination room, but if he stayed longer he would have seen the blush on Ino's face and a smile.

Arriving Naruto was standing in front of a worried Iruka thinking Naruto would fail and a grinning Mizuki, the assistant sensei, who was sure Naruto would fail. It was well known that Mizuki did not like Naruto at all, so it wasn't a surprise that he was grinning.

Iruka coughed slightly before beginning "Okay, Naruto you are required to do a transformation, a substitution and a clone jutsu, but since your marks are low do three clones just to be on the safe side"

And Naruto performed the first two effortlessly, but stopped when it came to clones "Eh... Iruka-sensei does it have to be a normal clone or any clone as long as its three"asked Naruto.

"Any clone is fine"

"Great"he sighed in relief knowing that with his large chakra reserves, thanks to the nine-tailed fox, he could never get perform a normal clone 'I guess Itachi did not just teach me genjutsu and my Mangekyou abilities, but thanks to the shadow clones he taught me I'll pass this stupid exam'

Making the hand sign for the shadow clone jutsu, five puffs of smoke puffed into exsistence. To say Iruka and Mizuki were shocked would be an understatement.

"So do I pass sensei"all Iruka could do was nod an answer and Naruto dispelled his clones, he turned around and collected a headband with a black cloth and left. He called Ino and told her it was her turn and he would wait for her, while she was busy inside he made a shadow clone to find Sasuke.

After a minute or two an excited Ino with a headband tied around her waist "I guess I can say congratulation by the smile huh?"asked Naruto and received a nod from Ino.

"Yeah I'm so happy, by the way Iruka-sensei said to go to room 401 for team placements."

With that Naruto put his hands in his pockets and moved his right elbow to create space, Ino didn't even need to be told what to do. She moved towards him and put her left hand through the space, but what she did next was what Naruto didn't expect. Putting her hand in his pocket and intertwined hands with him then took it out "I guess you ready to go"stated Naruto still a little surprised by her action, but quickly pushed it at the back off his mind for later assessment.

"Yeah we are getting dango if that's okay with you?"asked Ino and getting a nod from him "Great so let's get going."and with that they left to the dango shop.

(Uchiha compound)

Meanwhile with the clone Naruto had made, entered one of the Uchiha training grounds to find Sasuke taking a break from training.

"Can we finally finish our discussion now or am I still not making you interested?"questioned Sasuke as he looked at 'Naruto'.

"I did say I'll answer your question later didn't I? Plus I'm here for two reasons that have to do with you."

"So what are the two reasons for you being here?"asked Sasuke.

"I'm here to answer your question as to how I know about you wanting to defeat Itachi and tell you the truth about Itachi and the massacre"said 'Naruto'.

"What is there to tell huh, Itachi went crazy and killed everyone in sight!"shouted Sasuke who was trembling with anger at what 'Naruto' had said.

"Tell me Sasuke... Why is it that he didn't kill you since he killed everything at sight? Why is it that he did give you a chance to get revenge on him?"

"I-I don't know"answered Sasuke in a low voice which was slighty surprising considering the way he was a minute ago.

"Well he showed me everything from how he did it to when and where he did it, but more importantly why it happened. Since you know the how, where and when, so I'll go straight into the why it happened even though I was supposed to tell you after you killed him I'll trust you to still kill him."explained Naruto.

"Before you start why are you telling me all this?"asked a curious Sasuke.

Naruto chuckled ever so slighty "Well that's a story for another day isn't it?"asked Naruto as he sat down in front of Sasuke.

'Naruto's attitude is so much like Itachi's, always brushing me off with the same line, Itachi's was 'I'm busy at the moment' then pokes me on my forehead and Naruto's is 'a story for another day' its like I'm not important or don't deserve to know the answer'

Sasuke was brought out of his thoughts when Naruto began telling him about how the Uchiha where planning a coup d'etat against the village to over throw the 3rd hokage, because were tired of being secretly watched, pushed away from the village both literally and figuratively thus taking away their political power and putting them in the corner off the village. But the last straw for Fugaku, the clan head and 'Sasuke's father', was the clan being blamed for the Kyuubi attack. Than clan members gathered and planned the coup and asked Itachi to spy on the higher ups to see if they could get any information they could use. But since Itachi didn't like war he told the hokage and the elders, after sometime when thing were getting out of hand they ordered Itachi to kill the Uchiha clan. Itachi did as ordered, but couldn't kill his little brother.

"... That's what he told me, whether you believe me or not that's up to you"he said as he finished his story.

"When did he tell you this?"asked a Sasuke who looked like he would have a lot to think about.

"That's a story for another day."with that he activated his EMS, which was covered by his dark shades, and was about to use Kamui when he remembered something. "Oh and by the way don't do anything stupid for now, I'll help you make the higher ups pay as for now you need to train to beat Itachi and kill him to get the Mangekyou. When you are accustomed to the unique abilities it gives you, I'll transplant Itachi's to give you the Eternal Mangekyou so you don't suffer from blindness. Don't tell anyone about this. Then and only then will we be able to make the people who caused us pain suffer."

"What about you, aren't you going to be blind since you don't have a relative, because that's the only way to get the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, according to the scrolls in the Uchiha library?"asked a slightly worried Sasuke, for reasons unknown to him, about Naruto.

"Oh I already have the Eternal Mangekyou, as for the how. That's a story for another day."and with that he used Kamui to leave.

"Dammit... He's always saying that! (Sigh) I guess I'll have to wait another day, (chuckling) yeah right."getting up to finish his training for the day and blowing steam to clear his thoughts.

(A few blocks away from the outside of the Yamanaka flower shop)

It has been the best day ever for Ino, having dango for lunch with a hot guy and then having him walk you home after bonding and sharing things with each other. Ino could feel the closeness between her and Naruto, even though it has been one day, but still the one day she learnt a lot of things about him. From his likes, dislikes and hobbies. But as wonderful as the day was, there was this one question bothering her and if she didn't ask now she didn't know if she would get the chance to.

"Hey Naruto umm... Where does this (pointing between her and him 3X) take us? I mean are we friends or are we..."she said as she went quite at the end not knowing how to put it.

Naruto continued walking, but turned his head to his left to look at Ino while asking "Or are we dating, is that the word you were looking for"Ino nodded while blushed a little, being embarrassed by the way he bluntly put it. "Well that depends on you. I'm fine by either choice you make, being it friends or having a relationship"replied Naruto looking forward again, while still walking.

"Before I make my choice what do you think of me? And please be honest with me"pleaded Ino as they came to a stop in front off the Yamanaka flower shop walkway. Moving to stand in front of Naruto and took off his shades so she could see if he was going to lie or not.

Looking down at Ino, onyx black meeting sky blue, Naruto started "What I think off you huh? Before today I never really thought much, but now when I think of you, Ino Yamanaka, I think you smart, funny, cheerful, loving and lazy"

"What! I'm not lazy!"exclaimed Ino while playfully punching him and pouting at the end.

Chuckling softly and replying "Just kidding you not lazy, but what I said before the lazy part is true. The most important thing when I think about you is your beautiful and not just physically, but also spiritually. You have a good heart. There are things I personally love seeing when I look at you and they are: the beautiful smile, the cute blush you have right now, the beautiful eyes you have which make me lose myself when I stare into them and many other things which I love to see but what I would never want to see is tears which were caused from pain, especially if they were caused by me."at the moment Ino couldn't even utter a word, hell even gibberish wasn't working. That's when Naruto's clone came out of the flower shop and handed Naruto something from behind his back and dispelling, the item unseen by Ino. Before she could ask he continued. "I guess what I'm trying to says is if you give me a chance and I swear that I'll do everything I can to make you happy."and with that he retrieved his hand from his back and held it in front of her. In his hand was a red rose, this caused the already recovering from being speechless to just uttering rubbish.

After a few moments she accepted the rose and gave him a hug while whispering into his ear "Then I would like to be with you, only if you promise that you'll keep your word?"

"I promise"he whispered back and broke the embrace, much to her discomfort but understanding he had to go. She placed his shades back where they were and looked at him for a moment and was about to go, when Naruto cupped both her cheeks in his hands and kissed her gently on her forehead.

"I have to go see the hokage for something, I'll see you tomorrow"with that said he left with a shushin, leaving a swirl of leaves.

"What was that?"asked a voice breaking a frozen Ino out of her frozen state.

"Huh... (Turning to the left) oh hey Sakura, umm could repeat what you just said."

"I was asking 'what was that' with you and Naruto?"

"You saw that right (sighing after getting a nod) well I guess I will start from the beginning, but first let's head inside while I tell you?"and Ino proceeded to tell her bestfriend/rival the events since the end of the exam to when Naruto left, while heading for her room.

Meanwhile Naruto had just entered the 3rd hokage's offices with all the passion he had a minute ago replaced with an emotionless expression. After having seen the whole thing through his crystal ball to confirm the report he had received from Iruka about his sudden change in behaviour. Looking at him now and when he had looked through the ball and all the other times he had burst through the door shout a greeting at him. But now he walked in calmly and had a stoic expression on hid face and this worried the old kage.

"What brings you today, Naruto-kun?"

"Just wanted to clear something, Hokage-sama" even the voice was emotionless and the term 'Hokage-sama' was something that the kage didn't expect, even the Anbu who were at their posts.

"And what would that thing be?"

"About you not know who my parents were."see as the hokage tensed a bit only urged him more. "When I ask who my parents are, your reply is 'I don't know who they were', but when I asked what kind of people they where you would say 'They were one of the strongest ninjas in the village and were well respected'. Now I don't know if you were lying to me or it was just old age catching up to you or even both."finished Naruto with a voice betraying no emotion what so ever.

"Naruto-kun I did it to..."he never got to finish as Naruto raised his left hand, gesturing the old hokage to stop speaking.

"It is okay Hokage-sama it was to protect me from the truth that I deserved to know, but do I know and knew for some time, a 7 year old child can't control his mouth. I've known everything since I was seven, the Kyuubi, my parents and relatives and the real reason why I'm hated, but you never heard me uttering a word to any one even in my sleep."stated Naruto in the same stoic voice, but with a faint trace of anger here and there.

And before the old kage could say anything, Naruto beat him to it "I met the kyuubi when I was seven thanks to the villagers, and told me how my own father died sealing him inside me and then there was my mother who left at the hospital as a 1 week year old. I'm sure there is going to be an excuse that the clan not wanting me, when we both know that they loved power and would have used me for what you prevented."at hearing this the old kage gasped in shock how could he know about the Uchiha coup. But before the kage could question Naruto continued "Also that I had brothers who did not know a thing about me, well I don't know about Itachi, and that I was thought to be the Kyuubi reborn, all those secrets kept hidden by a seven year old who heard it from the same thing you and the council kept from me. Anyways Hokage-sama I cleared what I wanted two clear, if your reactions say something."and with that side he was swallowed in a vortex, leaving a shocked yet ashamed kage.

(Uchiha compound)

At the main house of the clan were the clan head was supposed to stay was, but now only stayed Mikoto Uchiha and her son Sasuke Uchiha. There were two reasons they were staying at the main house and that's because one: Mikoto used to be married to Fugaku, the last clan head, and two: they were one of the last Uchiha.

At the moment we find Mikoto washing the dishes from the late lunch she had with her son since he was training and she was sleeping with nothing better to do since her friends were mostly dead or the last two which were busy with their work or family.

She was enjoying the evening bird's singing that she was also humming along, when suddenly there was a faint sound, which sounded like something being sucked into something. She turned around, still holding a glass she was washing. As soon as she saw a person coming out a vortex she gasped and dropped the glass on the hard wooden floor due to her shock.

"I'm hurt, (faking a hurt face) my own mother doesn't want to see me."

Mikoto was busy thinking hard on who in the world might this person be and called her mother. Itachi was gone, Sasuke was outside training and both of their hairstyles did not look like that which only left one person who she did not expect to see for a few years.

"N-Naruto?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:** Buried Secrets

"N-Naruto?"

"Wow… twelve years and that's all you have to say?"Naruto asked with a sarcastic tone. As she was about to speak he raised his hand to silence her as he continued, all playfulness gone. "I'm not here for a heart warming reunion, I'm just here to know why."

"What do you want to know?"asked an unnerved and slighty hurt Mikoto thanks to the stare her son was giving her.

"Why you left me alone or why you never came to say hello once atleast?"asked Naruto, his face not betraying emotion.

"I was told that I could never be with you or have any kind of contact thanks to the Kyuubi's attack being blamed on the Uchiha and they predicted that you would be unstable growing up thanks to the Kyuubi's influence. And that was so you could be isolated from anyone, because they believed you'd put many people's lives in danger. That's why I could not take care of you or help you in any way."answered Mikoto while she went to take a seat by the dinner table to face Naruto who was already leaning with his back against the wall.

"Fair enough, but who were 'they', the ones who told you all of that?"

"The elders and the Hokage, but who told you about me and why are you asking these questions?"question a curious, yet worried Mikoto of what her son would do.

"Well that's irrelevant, now one more thing I need you to do is to tell… "Naruto says while pointing at the person opening door "…him the truth."

"What's going on here and what truth are you talking about Naruto?"asked the newcomer who had a lost his tired expression on his face.

"Well Sasuke remember some of those stories for another day I was telling you about?"receiving a nod from the now revealed person, Sasuke, Naruto continued "Well I think the day has come closer then supposed to for some of those stories don't you think so Mrs. Uchiha. I mean it would not end well if I told him, instead of you, who he really comes from."

Seeing as the spot light was on her and knowing Sasuke, he would not let it go until she told him what Naruto was talking about. Deciding it was now or never she began "I guess I should start from the beginning. Years back after the 3rd shinobi war, I was forced to marry the new clan head, Fugaku, by the clan elders. Their reason being that, I was the strongest kunoichi in the clan and needed to birth an heir strong enough to lead the clan. I wanted to say no because I was already with someone, but I knew they would kill my parents if I disagreed."before she could continue, she was interrupted by Sasuke.

"Why would you say no, I thought you loved my father and why would they kill my grandparents?"asked a confused Sasuke. This earned him a chuckle from Naruto and a depressed sigh from Mikoto.

"Because the elders would do whatever it takes to get what they want and I did love your father… "Sasuke looked relieved until she continued "…but I did not love Fugaku."

"What do you mean 'my father' and not Fugaku?"

"(Sigh) You might want to sit down Sasuke, you may sit down as well Naruto since you also going to be here."

Both the nodded and sat down on either side of Mikoto with different feelings, Sasuke being confused and Naruto being curious.

"Okay please listen first and ask question after I've finish?"both boys nodded again and Mikoto carried on. "I agreed to marry Fugaku and we finally had a child, Itachi, after three months. But since it was an arranged marriage, it didn't last long. We separated when Itachi was 6 for about 4 weeks, we still lived in the same house so Itachi or anyone would not notice the lack of communication between us. I told Minato Namikaze about it and he was there for me and so things moved from one thing to another. Two weeks later I found out I was pregnant and I went to go have a cheek up at the hospital. After the cheek up they told me I was going to have twins" this shocked Sasuke and before he could ask who his twin brother or sister is, Mikoto continued "and they were both boys. One is you Sasuke and the other is Naruto."

"What… Umm so all this time I've had a brother, no scratch that a twin brother and my real father according to what I've picked up so far is the 4th Hokage?"asked a flabbergasted Sasuke. Receiving a nod from his mother who had tears in her eyes. He turned to his, now known to him, brother and said "That's why you told me those things at the training ground, (chuckling) I guess that's one story told."stated Sasuke in a dry voice. The boys then turned back to their mother, who took that as a sign to continue.

"I told Minato about you two and he wanted me to stay with him, but knowing the elders and how dangerous they were I had to stay with Fugaku and pretend like he was the father. When it was time for you guys to be born I was with Minato, because Fugaku was busy training Itachi. This also helped a lot because not knowing whether you had blond hair and blue eyes was going to be a problem and I had no way of explaining it to Fugaku. But thanks to my strong genes you had inherited my looks except the shape of your face and spiky hair."she said and let out a chuckle as she saw Sasuke touching his face.

"So if this is the truth why not tell before now and why did you leave Naruto all alone."asked Sasuke.

Before Mikoto could answer, Naruto answered "Well that was the part coming, you need to have patience."

"Thanks Naruto, as for your first question well I wanted you to get over the incident with Itachi and the second one well…" she paused to look at Sasuke to see the expected anger, but to her surprise he was calm and didn't have anger or hid it well. "…that's because of the council or rather the elders and civilian part of it. It all started after you were born and the nine tails attacked the village. But long story short the fox was defeated by your father and sealed away in a new born baby. The original plan was to split it in half and seal it into two infants but things didn't go as planned. Your father was going to seal the nine tails into the two of you since he could not ask another couple for their child when he had his own. But the death god Minato had summoned had other plans, since Minato was not an Uzumaki who were the original contract holders, so he was unhappy. To express his unhappiness, he sealed the whole nine tails into Naruto and left without explaining himself and took your father's life as payment since he did not have the life force of the Uzumaki clan."finishing her answer some of Sasuke's question and wiping her tears. She turned to Naruto only to find a passive looking Naruto.

"So where does the civilians come in when the matter is a shinobi matter."Naruto asked.

"The 3rd Hokage allowed them to take part in the council meetings for shinobi issues and that's why they set up the stuff they teach at the academy. So after the sealing, the 3rd took you to the council meeting and told them everything except Minato being your father. They argued and after a long time voted whether for Naruto to be killed or not, many said you should live. They had another vote this time as a weapon or left at the orphanage, because they still didn't trust the Uchiha clan to have you stay in the clan compound. You know how the results of the votes."Mikoto explained.

"Indeed, I know the results very well."he said as he stood up." Well thanks for your hospitality, but I better be on my way. See tomorrow Sasuke and have a nice evening mother."with that said Naruto left with Kamui.

"I'll go get washed up for dinner."Sasuke said heading up stairs.

'I don't know if they understand or if they hate me and Minato' those were the thoughts in Mikoto's mind she started finishing dinner.

(Uchiha Naka Shrine)

We find a lone figure entering the room walking up to the tablet and activated his sharingan, after using the "Naka Shrine Pass jutsu" to enter, and as soon as he did that the tablet started showing words on it. Taking of his shades to get a better view of the words.

'If you can see this writing on this tablet than you have awakened the doujutsu called the Sharingan. If you are wondering who wrote these words than its the 'Sage of Six Paths' as the people call me. I wrote this in order to be able to tell you how things began and help you with the doujutsu you inherited from my eldest son.'

'The was a time when there was no human who could use chakra, but there still were a lot of conflicts which lead to wars fought by many clans. These wars lasted for long periods and people were dying, clans were destroyed and humans were almost wiped off the face of the earth. But a woman named Kaguya came with a way to stop people from engaging continuous wars. She went to a tree which was said to have unimaginable power and if you ate its fruit it grants you power. When she got to the tree there was a guardian of the tree she managed to convince him to fall in love with her and when he was sure she was not a threat to the fruit he allow her free roam. Knowing she got the guardian's trust Kaguya searched for the fruit and ate it. After eating it she started changing, things like her eyes, her hair and many more. Keeping her powers a secret from the guardian she left him in order to test and learn her new found abilities. When she got accustomed to them she started stopping the wars. The guardian, blinded by the beauty of Kaguya, didn't stop her since he agreed with the way she used her abilities, but he would regret it as Kaguya started losing mind. In her mental breakdown she cast a very powerful illusion over the world. The illusion broke when she had to give birth to two boys, my brother and I. She seemed to be mentally healthy again until me and my brother showed sign of chakra usage when my brother used a doujutsu to find me in the forest and told our mother after returning. Feeling that we didn't deserve to use chakra she tried to find ways to take it away, making us unable to use it or out right kill us. It was thanks to our father saving us multiple times that we didn't die. She ended up sealing him in the tree, and was about to cast the same illusion she cast before we were born. My brother and I had to battle her in order to stop her, but seeing as that we were going to defeat her, she sealed the tree into herself and transformed into the Juubi. The battle continued for a long time but we eventually came up with a solution, that was sealing the Juubi in me. After we defeated the Juubi we decided we would unify people by teaching them how to use chakra, called ninshuu. When we finished we were old and knowing that when I die the Juubi would be free, so we came up with a solution to split its chakra. Using my doujutsu, the Rinnegan, I split the chakra into nine different parts and named them as following: Ichibi is Shukaku, Nibi is Matatabi, Sanbi is Isobu, Yonbi is Son Goku, Gobi is Kokuo, Rokubi is Saiken, Nanabi is Chomei, Hachibi is Gyuki and Kyuubi is Kurama. Using the Rinnegan I used its powers to create a ball of rock and sealed the Juubi's body inside the rock and pushed it out of the world. My brother with his family, leaving his son Hyuga and daughter named after Kaguya, went to live on the moon to guard the Juubi and later on it would be known as the Moon. Everything was peaceful until I had to choose my successor for ninshuu between my two sons, Indra the oldest and Asura the youngest. Indra believed that peace was achieved through power while Asura thought it was through love. I named Asura my successor when I died because of his belief, but Indra didn't agree with me and fought with Asura and turned ninshuu into ninjutsu. This was to carry on even after my death and their deaths when their sons and daughters were of age continued their fighting. Indra and his family became the Uchiha, who inherited my spiritual energy(eyes, the weaker version of the Rinnegan, the Sharingan). Asura and his family became the Senju, who inherited my physical energy(body, elemental manipulation and chakra manipulation).'

'Now to explain your doujutsu. There are six stages, but the sixth is when you are born from both the Senju and Uchiha. You will only read up to the stage you are on if not than it will be unreadable. The first three stages are awakened when through hard work or life and death situations. The 4th stage is unlocked when you feel guilt or from being able to keep your doujutsu on for five days without sleep. The 5th is when you do wrong against family, but the most successful is your brother. The 6th is already explained.'

'1st stage(1 tomoe in each eye): When awakened user receives ability to see chakra and predict movements.

2nd stage(2 tomoe in each eye): When awakened user receives ability to mimic movements, photographic memory and see through illusions. And previous stage abilities are enhanced.

3rd stage(3 tomoe in each eye): When awakened user receives ability to cast illusions and turn illusion against the person who cast the illusion with his eyes. Plus previous stages are enhanced. Thus giving them the full ability of the "Eye of Insight" and the "Eye of Hypnotism". In addition to these abilities there are two actual jutsu that a Sharingan user can perform: Izanagi allows the user to warp reality for a short time, changing reality into illusion and illusion into reality, thus escaping death and rewriting destiny; Izanami traps the victim in an infinite loop disregarding the target's five senses, specifically designed as a reprimand for those who would abuse Izanagi. Use of either ability causes the Sharingan with which it is performed to be blinded afterwards.

4th stage(Mangekyou Sharingan: unique details of eye): If you have awakened this stage through the 5 day test than congratulations, but if through killing your best friend or seeing them die then I'm sorry for you. When awakened user receives three abilities, one which everyone gets and two are unique from the six extra. Over usage of your eye leads to blindness until you awaken next stage.

5th stage(Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan: unique details of both sets of eyes): If you have awakened this stage, then you have been given or taken a close relative's eyes. When awakened user receives two more abilities from the six extra ones and avoids blindness.

'Mangekyou Sharingan abilities:

Everyone have: Susanoo.

6 extra unique: Kamui; Tsukuyomi; Amaterasu; Kotoamatsukami; Space-Time jutsu - Reversal; Space-Time jutsu - After image

Susanoo - This ability allows you to summon a protective humanoid structure. This structure is defensive and offensive, and can be equipped with weapons like; swords, shields, crossbows or fight directly. It develops with time as you master it, it starts with a rib cage barrier around the user, then gets a head and arms, then the armour. This is its incomplete state. Then legs grow,while user moves to be by the head of the humanoid, and armour making it complete. The perfect Susanoo is when it has 4 arms, complete samurai armour, 2 wings for flight and a helmet. To battle using Susanoo, all you need to do is give it mental commands. The more you use Susanoo the easier and faster to use. Warning if only Mangekyou then it will use a lot of chakra, speeds up blindness and damage body internally. Both eyes required from same person, if not than unable to perform.

Kamui - This ability allows you to transport objects, whether from a distance or close, to your personal dimension created by your eyes. The left eye transports objects in the dimension from a distance and the right eye transports objects that you touch or in close range or yourself in the dimension. When in the dimension to return, with or without an object, think of a place where you have been otherwise it'll be a random place. When not in dimension and want to retrieve an object without going in the dimension, use left eye for close range or right eye for distance, think of the object whether solid, liquid or gas. When in combat and about to be hit by an object and is unavoidable use both eyes(the same pair) to be intangible, where your right eye moves your physical body to the dimension and the left eye leaves the spiritual body in the real world, which allows solid objects to pass through you or you through objects. Warning if Mangekyou takes a lot of chakra. Whether if its Eternal or not risk of ripping body parts if not concentrated.

Tsukuyomi - This ability captures a person in an illusion which is unbreakable using your left eye, unless have Mangekyou or have Sharingan plus will power to break, for 5 day maximum in the tsukuyomi world and a second per day in real world. The world of tsukuyomi is a negative or opposite of the real world. In this world the person who cast the illusion controls everything, making it realistic, space, time and even physical mass, and can do anything to the person trapped inside the illusion. The time spent inside is up to the user or the amount of practise. You can show a person their fears or your memories or torture them damaging the brain. Warning if Mangekyou takes a lot of chakra and speeds up blindness.

Amaterasu - This ability creates black flames, hottest flames even hotter than nibi/Matatabi's blue flames, from the right eye and burns anything in your line of sight. These flames are unextinguishable and will burn for 7 days and 7 nights, unless creator of flames says otherwise. To extinguish or control form, shape or size use left eye if already have used the flames, if not use both to sight target and control, and the rest is your imagination. Waring if Mangekyou takes a lot of chakra, harder to control and speeds up blindness.

Kotoamatsukami - UNREADABLE!

Space-Time jutsu: Reversal - This ability allows you to reverse time up to 5 minutes, depends on practice, and only you will remember it. Once used can not use again for a day per minute reversed. Any eye casts this jutsu. Warning eye used for casting won't allow other Mangekyou ability that needs the specific eye, like Susanoo because it uses both eyes, to be used until time reversed is covered.

Space-Time jutsu: After image - UNREADABLE!

If there's a jutsu not readable then other your eyes don't have the ability or you still at the 4th stage. You will never get Kamui and Space jutsu: After image or Tsukuyomi and Kotoamatsukami together because they operate the same. Kamui and After image are teleporting jutsus and Tsukuyomi and Kotoamatsukami are genjutsu. But if awaken the Rinnegan then all of the Mangekyou abilities will be unlocked.'

'6th stage(The Rinnegan: small pupil and 4 rings surrounding pupil): UNREADABLE!

Hidden Stage: UNREADABLE!'

"Did you find something interesting on the tablet?"Naruto turned around to find Sasuke standing by the door way.

Putting on his shades and says "In fact I did." Walking towards Sasuke and stops in front of him "Do you want to do something besides training?"

"What do you have in mind?"asked a very curious Sasuke.

"We'll see when we get to the place." not even given the chance answer Sasuke was quickly grabbed and both left with a shushin.

(Outside the Uchiha compound)

Sasuke and Naruto arrive outside and Naruto starts walking the west gate to have a chat with Izumo and Kotetsu. Quickly snapping out of his dazed mode Sasuke runs after Naruto.

"You know you could have given me a heads up on that one!"exclaimed an unhappy Sasuke.

"Shhh... You are loud and its almost mid-night, besides where would the fun be in that."Naruto answer back in a whisper catching a shadow jumping from roof top to roof top. "Hey let's go check out who ever that guy is, may be a go challenge for an Uchiha."not waiting for answer he started jumping after the mystery ninja. Seeing a challenge that might be good enough for himself Sasuke quickly follow.

(Outside the konoha)

Naruto and Sasuke finally caught up to the ninja and found him resting with a scroll on his lap. Dropping down to the ground they saw the ninja sitting who was their assistant sensei at the academy, Mizuki. Deciding not to jump into conclusion seeing the scroll that was always with hokage Naruto deciding to rather ask how he ended up with it.

"Hey Mizuki-sensei what are you doing here with the hokages scroll?"

'Why on earth are these brats here? Oh well I just have to make the kyuubi brat break down and the Uchiha remember the day his clan was wiped out then kill them before they cause trouble. Heh nice and easy.'he thought standing up "Oh this scroll, well I'm taking it to my master and receive my true power and become great."

"Okay... I don't think that's possible. I always thought you crazy but now I think you insane."Sasuke said with a raised eyebrow.

"You think I'm insane for wanting power, then your brother was in need for mental attention for killing his clan… (Smirking when Sasuke got angry) …don't get me started on your friend, did you know he was the nine tails that attacked on that day. The 4th Hokage put him this form as a curse for attacking the village. Besides what would wet behind the ears genins do to a seasoned chunin like me?"asked a cocky Mizuki.

"Sasuke do you want to fight him while I take the scoll or should we switch roles, but prefer not I don't want to kill him for his remark."

Shrugging his shoulders Sasuke started charging at Mizuki with his sharingan activated. His left eye with three tomoe and his right with two tomoe. Reaching Mizuki, Sasuke shot a fast left hook to Mizuki who dodged backwards, using the momentum from his left hook he continued his spin and did a spinning kick with right leg. The spinning kick connecting with the scroll which was flying out of Mizuki's hands. Stopping his advance to see whether Naruto took the scroll or not, but to his surprise it disappeared swirling vortex.

"So you got it?"Sasuke asked.

"Yeah I got. Finish the idiot in front of you, tomorrow we have to go to the academy."answered Naruto who was leaning against the the tree.

"Hn"looking back to a furious Mizuki, he went through 6 hand seals "Fire style: Phoenix flower jutsu" 7 small fireballs shot out of Sasuke's mouth towards Mizuki, who dodge the first one but was unable to dodge the next six he was unable to dodge burned him while pinning him against tree thanks to the hidden shuriken. Before Mizuki could try to break free, Sasuke was already giving a hard punch to face.

"Would you look at that the seasoned chunin defeated by one wet behind the ears genin."Sasuke said in a mocking voice while looking at Naruto who was now besides him.

"Let's take him back to the village, I'm sure the hokage could do something about him."Naruto said while sealing Mizuki's chakra.

The look of horror appeared on Mizuki's face and he quickly said "I'm not letting you take me." "Wind style: Wind blades" the jutsu didn't work since his chakra was sealed.

"Hey Sasuke I learnt a new deadly jutsu today from Mizuki. You don't need chakra or hand signs and its called 'Wind style: Tickling wind'."Naruto and Sasuke burst into laughter while they sealed Mizuki. Once done sealing Mizuki they shushined to the hokage's office.

(Hokage office)

"Team Cat, did you retreived the forbidden scroll?"asked a really tired and frustrated kage looking the six kneeling Anbu.

"No sir we arrived after two young ninja, maybe genin, who manage to defeat Mizuki and retrieved the scroll. I believe they on their way here."answer Cat the leader of the Anbu squad.

"Thank you return to your post." Moments later a knock came on the door and the old kage shouted and 'enter'. In came Naruto and Sasuke. "I believe you retrieved the scroll and captured Mizuki." receiving a nod from both boys he continued. "So where are the subjects we're conversing about?"

Taking out the scroll and unsealed Mizuki at a very time wasting pace and had to wait a few seconds to retrieve the stolen scroll from his Kamui dimension. With Mizuki sent to the T & I department and the scroll back with the hokage, the boys got their payment, for their self appointed, B-rank mission and recorded on their record. The Uchiha brothers parted ways for the night with Sasuke going home and Naruto to his Kamui dimension.

(Kamui dimension)

Appearing in his Kamui dimension, which was composed of a blood red sky with no sun or moon or stars and a pitch black, flat smooth ground, he went to the scroll section of his dimension. He divided his dimension into section like; the library(scrolls), the weapon place(personal weapons and spares), the closet(clothes), the human platform(transported people), the ripped body parts(any unwanted body parts or objects), the sealing jutsu(sealed jutsu to study), the kitchen(preserved food), free platform and the medical centre or bedroom.

The scrolls 'borrowed' from various villages, clans or country which he visited with Madara or Tobi as he called himself in the Akatsuki. Some were thanks to Zetsu who was a master at stealth, infiltration and information gathering. He had even taken sealing scrolls from Uzushio, how he able to steal them was unknown to Naruto. The scrolls covered (fire, lightning, water, earth, wind and non-elemental)ninjutsu, genjustu, taijutsu, kenjutsu, kinjutsu and fuinjutsu. The only country not infiltrated is Rain country, not because its because its secured but because of Konan. She was Naruto sister figure during his training with Akatsuki.

In the Akatsuki he learned from the likes of genjutsu and Mangekyou from Itachi, kenjutsu from Kisame, Orochimaru, Kamui from Madara/Tobi, stealth, infiltration and information gathering from Zetsu, history from Kakuzu, other school things from Konan and even Hidan had taught him how to kill and not feel sad about it. Deidara and Sasori taught him strategy planning, Pain was… well he was Pain. Despite the hard training and a scary Pain, he enjoyed it there.

He picked up the scroll which he had recently copied, using a shadow clone, from the forbidden scroll. It had kinjutsu inside from shadow clones to Edo tensei. Placing it with the other kinjutsu scrolls in the shelf he went to the bedroom in his dimension and slept to tired to clean the unclean bed at his apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:** Genin teams

Early in the morning in the konoha we find people opening their stores, birds chirping, but the most notable were the graduates at the academy rushing to be placed in their teams. 27 graduates filled the classroom waiting for their sensei, Iruka, to come and announce the teams.

This class was a special class since it had clan heirs. They had Choji from the Akimichi clan, Kiba the Inuzuka heir, Shino the Aburame heir, Hinata the Hyuga heiress, Shikamaru the Nara heir, Ino the Yamanaka heiress and Sasuke the Uchiha heir. The rest were from ninja families or were from civilian families.

When Iruka enters the room he everyone doing their own thing. Some were sleeping, talking and one was brooding as always.

"Alright shut up everyone so I can announce the teams" seeing as he got everyones attention, besides Shikamaru, he continues with his well done speech and finally reveals the teams. "Well let's move on to the team placements. Team 1 consists of… Team 7 consists of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno… " he interrupted by all of Sasuke's fangirls complaining about how unfair Iruka was, while Sakura was very happy. After they all settled Iruka continued. "…and Naruto. Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 consists of Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga and Kiba Inuzuka. Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 is still operating. Team 10 consists of Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara. Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi. Those are all the teams, so good luck and wait until your sensei comes to fetch you." once finished Iruka left the room. About 3 hours later all the teams were gone, except team 7 who were waiting for their sensei to come.

"What kind of sensei is late on the first day!"Sakura asked to no one in particular, because Naruto was sleeping and Sasuke was brooding.

"Jeez Sakura not so loud. I'm tryna sleep here." Naruto said.

"Excuse me for asking the obvious here. We are the only ones left here. If you ok with having someone waste your precious time, well I'm not. I could have been doing something much better than sitting around."Sakura answered.

"Oh really now. Well what would you be doing."

"Well like doing my hair, relaxing at the hot springs and trying to spend time with… (Looking at Sasuke)"Sakura answered only to receive a 'tsk' from Naruto. "DON'T 'TSK' ME!"

"Sakura you are so loud you almost broke the windows, plus you hurt 'your' poor Sasuke-kun's ears."Sakura went pale at hearing she hurt Sasuke's ears and was about to say sorry when the door open. Before the person at the door could enter, Naruto and Sasuke both threw a kunai at the person. The person just lazily dodge the kunais thrown at him. This person was wearing a standard jonin attire plus the tape at his feet with the black ninja sandals and a face mask that covered the bottom half of his face with his head band on his forehead, tilted to cover his left eye. He had white hair which seemed to defy gravity, this man was Kakashi Hatake.

"Well that was a horrible aim. Meet me at the roof in 5 minutes."Kakashi informed them and left via shushin and Sasuke followed using his own.

"You know if you really want to get Sasuke to like you, then you must become strong. Sasuke likes strong girls and girls who aren't interested in him. So just act like you aren't interested and focus on you training, then Sasuke will be yours. "not wasting anymore time Naruto place his hand on Sakura's shoulder and shushin to the roof.

(Academy roof top)

Kakashi, who was still stunned that Sasuke knew shushin, was waiting with Sasuke who hadn't said a word since arriving. Then when he was about to go get the others he saw both Sakura and Naruto arrive via shushin, masking his shock he let Sakura recover from the backlash of moving at high speeds.

"Ok since we're all here let's get started with the introductions, like names, likes and dislikes, hobbies and dreams."Kakashi explained to the genins in front of him.

"Sensei why don't you start?"Sakura asked.

"Alright I'll start, my name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes are… my dislikes are… as for my hobbies hmm… I don't wanna tell you. And I don't have dreams. Alright you next pinky."he said pointing at Sakura, but one thing was going through the minds of the genins 'we only got his name'

"Well my name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are the colour red, my friends and family. My dislikes are people that make fun of me or my friends. My hobbies are helping people and planting flowers with Ino. My dreams for the future is to be the strongest kunoichi like Tsunade Senju of the Sannin."when she finished she saw Sasuke was shocked, which confused her so she said the first thing that came to her mind "What's wrong?"

Quickly composing himself and returning to his usual self, Sasuke answered her the way he always answered "Hn"

"Anyways broody your next."Kakashi said pointing at Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and I don't really like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone." Sakura was speechless, Kakashi was concerned and Naruto face palmed.

"I thought we were past that Sasuke. So you spent 3 hours plus thinking about that introduction, wow."Naruto said.

"Hn, as if you could do be better."Sasuke stated.

"Whatever. Just remember what I said."Naruto said and received a nod from Sasuke.

"Well Mr. Shades you can finish off."Kakashi said.

"My name is Naruto and the rest is irrelevant."Naruto stated.

"Why is it irrelevant?"asked a curious Sakura.

"Because you already know me through Ino, Sasuke knows things others should not know of and sensei over there already read our files. So when is the genin test?"

"Genin whaaat! There's no way I'm doing another test when I already did one yesterday!"exclaimed a shocked Sakura.

"Naruto is right there's going to be a genin test. The one you did was a graduation test. Because of some complication you will no do it tommorrow you will do it today. Let's go to training ground 7."with that he shushined away and was quickly followed by the three genin.

(Training ground 7)

Once everyone arrived Kakashi took out a stopwatch and set it for 3 hours and puts it on top of one of the three stomps at the edge of the training ground. "The test is simple you have to defeat me within 3 hours and get one of these bells from me, if don't get a bell you will return to the academy."he said taking out two silver bells joined by a red string.

"But sensei there are only two bells."stated a very worried Sakura knowing she was the weakest when it came to fighting.

"That's very good observation skills Sakura. Only two will can pass this test, that's if they even take a bell from me. So if you want to pass you have to come with the intention to kill me. The test begins now."as soon as he finished the three genin hopefuls vanished into the trees, while he took out an orange book called 'icha icha'. 'Well atleast they know how to hide, from sight that is. Let's see Sakura is in front of me, Sasuke is at my right and last time I checked Naruto was at my left before his chakra vanished. If he knows how to hide his chakra, why not before hiding. Well let's take the shortest distance, which is straight.'

(With Sakura)

'How am I supposed to beat a jonin and get a bell when even Sasuke would have trouble getting one. Hell even Naruto would get one before I could dream of getting one. What am I going to… 'she was removed from of her thoughts when she saw a heavily injured Sasuke.

"S-sa-sakura please help(cough) me, I'm… "Sasuke collapsed before he could finish. Sakura ran towards him to find him motionless and passed out from the trauma.

"I guess I over did it with the genjutsu or I'll have my work cut out for me when teaching her. Oh well let's go see Sasuke."stated Kakashi in his usual bored manner.

(With Sasuke)

After roaming for a while looking for his sensei, since he disappeared into the forest, he spotted him walking while reading a book. Quickly throwing a kunai at his sensei, hoping to catch him off guard, and saw his sensei using a substitution jutsu to avoid the kunai. Sensing a presence behind he quickly turned around threw a punch, only to be blocked and feel a hard punch from his sensei. The two engaged in a fierce taijutsu battle for 10 minutes, with Sasuke getting frustrated from his inability to land a blow on someone reading a book. Jumping back to create some distance while performing hand signs "Fire style: Fireball jutsu". Exhaling a large fireball towards Kakashi who dodged to right only shocked when heard the next words. "Fire style: Phoenix flower jutsu" 9 small fireball connected with Kakashi, who couldn't dodge since he was still in flight, and pinned him to a tree while exploding on contact. When the dust was clear all that was left was a badly burned log.

"Dammit. Where is he… not above me, not behind or at my sides and definitely not in front of me. So where could he be?"

Before Sasuke could move to search for his sensei, he felt something pull him underground and leaving no chance to escape, Sasuke was dragged underground leaving only his head.

"Well you almost got me there. Quite impressive how you used your jutsus in quick succession, but it was not good enough to get a bell. Well I'm going to go find Naruto."as he was turning to walk away from Sasuke he saw a water bullet coming his way and jumped out the way.

"No need to do that when I'm right here. So what do you say we get started."said the person who was landed on the ground. When the dust, from the water bullet, the was cleared it revealed to be Naruto. Before Kakashi could respond Naruto started a blazing through hand signs. "Water style: Giant waterfall jutsu!" releasing a large waterfall at Kakashi, who was about to take cover in the trees but was forced to his knees by a kick from another Naruto to the back of his knees, and got the full impact of the waterfall. Not giving his sensei a chance, Naruto performed another set of hands signs and slammed his palm onto the water on the surface "Lightning style: Electric palm".

Kakashi's danger senses picked up the trouble that was coming and took to the trees. "Naruto you can't recklessly attack me without looking at your surroundings. You caught Sasuke in those attacks. Sasuke is your is team mate, you can't attack your team mates just for the mission."

"What do you mean 'caught Sasuke in those attacks', I don't see him anywhere around."Naruto answered.

"Sasuke is trapped in my earth style jutsu I used on him to trap his body in the ground leaving only his head in view."Kakashi said.

"Oh that Sasuke hmm… I think my clone took him away after making sure you unable to move away from my water style jutsu. I'm not sure, (snapping his fingers) that's right both my team mates are at safety, knocked out, and won't disturb me from getting a bell."Naruto stated.

"I see… "Kakashi whispered to himself seeing that indeed that Sasuke was gone. 'Atleast he protects his team mates, but still doesn't get the true purpose of this test.'

"Hey umm… sensei before we begin, why is the test made to only pass two people when there's never been a three man team in this village since it was founded? So is there something about this test or you just don't want to be a jonin sensei. So which one is it?"Naruto asked.

"I don't know, could be one of them or both. So which one do think it is?"asked Kakashi.

"Before I got here I thought it was you not wanting to be a jonin sensei, since you've never passed a single team for 5 years and I thought you were to just lazy. But now since you showed concern for Sasuke as your student then it shows its about the test. Now I'm thinking its about us getting the bells as a team but then one would make the sacrifice for the team."explained Naruto.

'Wow he figured it out, but why isn't he working with his team' Kakashi thought while dropping from the tree brunch to face to face Naruto. "Nice thinking, but why not team up with the others so you could have a better chance at beating me?"

'I really need to thank Zetsu for his information gathering skills'. "That's because we don't trust each other enough to not double cross each other at the end?"replied Naruto taking off his shades revealing a fully matured sharingan and getting in his fighting stance.

"How do you have the sharingan?"Kakashi asked visibly shocked not expecting to see Naruto to have the sharingan.

"I had it since I was seven. And they're my eyes. So can we begin because this interrogation is not why we are here."stated Naruto.

Recovering from his shock and taking out his book, which had been put away before pulling Sasuke underground, and started reading. "Sure, why not? Please make it more interesting then your other team mates?"Kakashi said in an uncaring.

'MORE INTERESTING! The nerve of him. I could use my Mangekyou and he would be burning to death, ripped to shreds, severely quashed or mentally dying. But that would really make my plans complicated.' these were the thoughts running in Naruto's mind clearly bemused for not been taken seriously.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Naruto charged at Kakashi at mid-chunin speeds. Arriving Naruto threw a right jab at his sensei and was blocked by his sensei who used his free hand. Naruto quickly followed up with a left hook while his sensei's right hand was occupied by his own right hand. Kakashi didn't waste time dodging the under the left hook and with blinding speeds Kakashi sent high knee to Naruto's chest. Naruto, not being fast enough to bring his hands back to block, he was made to move backwards and given no chance to rest when he felt a kick to his ribs from a spinning kick and sent fly into the clearing. Catching himself and flipping multiple times to stop the momentum and land nicely. Catching Kakashi coming towards him, he threw a kunai to stop his advances. Kakashi seeing the kunai coming and stopped taking out his own kunai to deflect it. Then all of a sudden a tree grew behind Kakashi binding him with the vines coming of it.

'This the "Tree Binding Death jutsu". To think he knows this jutsu and has the chakra control to cast it.'but what Kakashi didn't get was, why didn't he appear behind him like how he was meant to? That's when he felt a pull on his right thigh and looked down to see the bells being sucked into a swirling vortex. 'Is that what I think it is? No doubt about it, but how does he have the chakra to do it and why hasn't his sharingan changed like mine?' Quickly biting his tongue to release the hold of the genjutsu he looked at Naruto seriously, even putting his book away. "Naruto where did you learn that jutsu from?"

"What jutsu are you talking about sensei? You mean the genjutsu?"replied Naruto with his own question to avoid answering Kakashi's question.

"No the one you used to take the bells with. And don't try to lie because I know that jutsu?"

Naruto's, now deactivated sharingan, eyes widen at hearing that Kakashi knew Kamui. 'Could it be possible that he awakened Mangekyou.' "When?"

"After I felt a pull on-"

"Not that, when did you awaken the Mangekyou?"question Naruto with a voice full of curiosity.

"On my second mission. What about you?"

"A while back"Naruto stated.

"I see… but why didn't you rip my body apart or suffering from chakra exhaustion and falling unconsciousness from that jutsu?"

"I'm more adapt with it and don't tell the hokage. I don't want the council making me a clan reviver or accused of stealing a bloodline." And at that moment the alarm went off signalling it was the end of the test. That's when Sakura and an angry Sasuke woke up.

"Naruto! Why did you use a genjutsu to knock me out?"Sasuke demanded an answer.

"So you wouldn't interfere, just like I didn't interfere."replied Naruto like he was talking about the weather while he putting on his shades.

"How do you know I would interfere?"asked Sasuke in a calmer tone thanks to Naruto's carefree attitude towards the matter.

Sakura deciding to play peacemaker before Naruto could answer because their sensei was busy reading "Guys please stop fighting, there's no point in doing that when we all going back to the academy."

"Actually you guys are not going to the academy… "Naruto started receiving doubtful expressions from his other genin. Turning his EMS and used Kamui to bring back the bells and handed them to the other genins. "…because you have a bell each. I'll be going. And Sakura if you see Ino please tell her I'll see her tomorrow. Today I have something to do."

All they could do is watch his retreating body and to say the genin were shock would be an understatement. Sakura and Sasuke couldn't believe that Naruto got a bell, let alone two, and was giving them away. That's when Kakashi decided join in on the conversation. "Naruto, be here at 6 in the morning for training and missions."the only response was a thumbs from Naruto before shushining away. Kakashi proceeded to tell rest of the team the real purpose of the test and that they passed even though it wasn't the way it was supposed to be passed. When he was done he shushined away, not before dismissing his team, to the hokage's office and report the success.

(Naruto's apartment)

Naruto arrived at his apartment and found Zetsu waiting for him. "Zetsu, what can I do for the moment?"

"You have a mission since other members are gathering funds."stated black Zetsu. "You will be gathering information on the yonbi, gobi and rokubi."finished white Zetsu.

"At the same time! Have they lost their mind!?"Naruto half asked half shouted.

"No silly one at a time, on separate days depending on you."answered white Zetsu.

"Okay do you have their location?"Naruto asked a calmer voice.

"Of cause we do. Its like you don't trust our abilities."replied white Zetsu in a hurtful voice. "Anyways Roshi of the yonbi is in Earth country by the sacred mountains, Han of the gobi is headed for hidden sand village and Utakata of the rokubi is going to Wave country's forest travelling with a young girl."stated black Zetsu. "So which ones abilities are you testing first."asked white Zetsu.

"Which one's taijutsu is bad or is dependent on their tailed beast chakra."

"Why would you want that? Do you want to die? You know that a jinchuriki using their tailed beasts chakra is more dangerous?"question white Zetsu.

"I know that and I don't want to die. I just don't want a taijutsu or a full ninjutsu battle, because one; I am a mid-chunin taijutsu fighter and two; I want to use as little chakra as possible so I could get started with the other ones."Naruto replied.

"Whatever, choose your opponent by self."black Zetsu said throwing Naruto a bingo book. "You can keep it."

Nodding his thanks, Naruto started paging in the book looking for his targets. Than he found them.

(Page 39)

Name : Han.

Age : 27-33.

Rank : A, S when using tailed beast's chakra.

Status: Jonin with Sannin status travelling rights.

Affinities: Earth and Water

Village: Iwagakure.

Bloodline: None.

Unique Abilities: Jinchuriki of Gobi.

Description: Dressed in standard Iwa jonin clothes with a grey coat with red sleeves over it, brown ninja sandals and red straw hat. Dark tanned skin, short brown hair and brown eyes.

Taijutsu: Mid-Jonin.

Genjutsu: Low Chunin.

Ninjutsu: High Jonin.

Kenjutsu: None.

Action: Engage with caution.

Bounty: 600,000 Ryo in Kumogakure - Alive.

(Page 40)

Name: Roshi

Age: 30-35

Rank: Low A, High A borderline S when using tailed beast's chakra

Status: Jonin with Sannin status travelling rights.

Affinities: Earth, Fire and Lava

Village: Iwagakure

Bloodline: Maybe Lava Release

Unique Abilities: Jinchuriki of Yonbi

Description: Dressed in red shirt with black waist belt, grey pants and black ninja sandals. Tanned skin, red shoulder-length hair tied in a pony tale with beard, black eyes and thick grey birth mark across his face.

Taijutsu: Low Jonin

Genjutsu: None

Ninjutsu: High Jonin

Kenjutsu: High Chunin

Action : Engage with caution

Bounty : 550,000 Ryo in Kumogakure - Alive

(Page 53)

Name: Utakata

Age: 23

Rank: High B, mid-A when using tailed beast's chakra.

Status: Jonin

Affinities: Water

Village: Former Kirigakure

Bloodline: Bubble Ninjutsu

Unique Abilities: Jinchuriki of Rokubi

Description: Dressed in blue battle kimono with black pants, blue ninja sandals and yellow waist belt. Brown shoulder-length hair with a bang covering right eye and light brown/yellow eyes with black pupil.

Taijutsu: Low Chunin

Genjutsu: Mid Chunin

Ninjutsu: Low Jonin

Kenjutsu: None

Action: Don't let him use tailed beast.

Bounty: 450,000 Ryo in Kumogakure - Alive

Bounty: 500,000 Ryo in Kirigakure - Alive

"I'll start with the rokubi and if I'm up for it go for the yonbi today. So I'm going to gather information for the yonbi, gobi and rokubi now and when the chunin exams come I'll get the ichibi, nibi, nanabi and hachibi if they continue with the invasion planned by Orochimaru? Man I've a busy schedule to keep, but atleast I get to test my abilities. Anyways I'll give you my update on them at the end of the week."Naruto said turning to Zetsu who was already sinking in the ground.

"Very well we'll be back at the end of the week for the update."replied black Zetsu. "And good luck with your mission!"finished white Zetsu before sinking in the ground.

'Man I wish I knew how he does that.'with thoughts he went to his Kamui dimension.

(Kamui dimension)

Appearing at 'the closet', Naruto changed from his usual attire to his Akatsuki attire which was composed of black shirt and black Anbu style pants with akatsuki type boots. His black cloak with red clouds reaching just under his knees, which was customised for him since he was 4' 5" tall, and was closed at the top to his waist and the rest was open. He gloves were gone and his hands were visible for all to see. He had white nail polish, much to his displeasure, and a silver ring with black coloured top with a white kanji for 'darkness'. The ring was on his pinky finger. His shades gone, replaced by a white sharingan looking mask with three tomoe, two by the eyes were open and the third by the mouth was closed with a black net, which were surrounding a black pupil. His hair was tied and was inside his cloak.

'I guess it's time. I hope I find and defeat Utakata fast enough to go to Earth country' he used Kamui once again to go to Wave country.

(Wave Country: Forest clearing)

Arriving at his destination, Naruto a bit of kyuubi's chakra to find the rokubi's chakra, he his senses and concentrated hard. Few minutes later he found the rokubi's chakra short distance from his position and embarked on his journey to meet the rokubi jinchuriki.

After travelling from tree to tree Naruto finally found Utakata training a young girl in water based jutsus. Landing in the clearing he began walking calmly towards the unsuspecting pair. "You know you are a hard person to find with all your travelling."stated Naruto stopping a few feet away from them.

"Who are you? What do you want? Are you here for Hotaru or me?"question Utakata. The girl now named Hotaru wasn't surprised that they were looking for her and her sensei since this would be the 11th time in two months.

"Oh no I'm not here for the girl or you, but rather the tailed beast inside of you. And as for my name, you can call me Rock."Naruto replied.

"What do you mean the tailed beast inside me?"Utakata asked.

"Exactly that, I want the tailed beast inside you. So you going to give me it willingly or should I use force. It's your choice really, but I recommend that you give it to willingly. It will save us time."

"Then you are certainly mistaken, because I'm not ready to die yet?"Utakata said. Taking a flute looking object and looking at Hotaru he said "Hotaru you must go to the hide out now."the said girl nodded and left.

"So you wish to fight me, very well. I'll indulge your senses for now."Rock said taking three steps forward.

Not answering back Utakata weaved hand signs and said "Water style: Bubbles Barrage"he blew multiple bubbles and in rapid succession he made a single sign. "Water style: Bubbles Technique - Mountain Wind jutsu" the bubble went straight at Rock at high speeds and when they reached Rock they simply went right through him moving towards the trees. When they connected with the trees, they made large dents showing how hard they were.

"Those bubbles a very strong, its a shame they didn't hit the intended target. Anyway I guess its my turn." Making a single hand sign he said "Fire style: Fireball jutsu". A large fireball came from Rock mouth soaring towards Utakata who dodge to the right only to be kicked in the face and went flying to the trees.

When Utakata came back he was transformed, his body blood red all over with six tails symbolising he was using his tailed beast's chakra. 'Well what do you know I'll be visiting Iwa soon enough when I'm done with him.'with those thoughts Rock quickly activated his EMS.

"So you finally serious. You see that's the power I want, but I won't take it now. I will place a seal on it so you won't grow stronger and become a nuisance to me later."Rock stated.

This seemed to enraged Utakata even more than when he was kicked. Racing towards Rock and prepared to kill him with a thrust of his hand to Rock's heart but looked up to see why he wasn't trying to dodge. As soon as he looked up he met two pairs of a red sharingan in a weird form and blacked out. When Rock felt a pull from Utakata's mind, he it happen and also blacked out physically.

(Utakata's Mindscape)

What he saw upon arriving was a large clearing with leaves on floor and a very large bubble in the middle was his target. There inside stood a large slug with two small hands and feet as long as Rock was, six tails and its skin looked like it was melting. Not wasting time he looked at it in the eye and cast a genjutsu on it.

"Saiken, you will not resist when being transferred and leave enough chakra for your host to live. You will obey!"Rock finished.

The now known as Saiken bowed its head and had a sharingan in its head. "As you command."

Rock then left after seeing his genjutsu was in effect.

(Wave country)

Returning from Utakata's mind and seeing that Utakata was still coming even though his tailed beast state was receding, Rock quickly activated his Kamui and let him pass through him. After letting Utakata phase through him, he quickly deactivated his Kamui and his white Susanoo ribcage burst to life and grabbed Utakata with a skeleton arm. Bringing the trapped Utakata to face him, Rock used "Genjutsu: Sharingan" to make him sleep and his Susanoo faded.

Weaving hands signs and slammed the ground while saying "Earth style: Earth Dome" trapping him and Utakata inside. Reaching and kneeling next to Utakata's unconscious body and ran through another long set of hand signs. Placing his hand on Utakata's seal with kyuubi's chakra and said "Tailed Beast Transfer jutsu" and the rokubi transferred from its seal to Rock's. The process took 30 minutes and Rock released the earth dome. Weaving hands signs for the last time in Wave country and said "Reverse Summoning jutsu" and in puff of smoke he was gone releasing the genjutsu on Utakata.

(Dreamland of the Cats)

Bursting into exsistence and looking for the kyuubi in the summoning realm of the cats or rather former summoning realm of the cats thanks to a certain someone.

 **Flashback: A Year Ago**

(In Naruto's Mindscape)

Naruto was in his sewer like mindscape. It has been a since Naruto met the kyuubi or rather Kurama, even though he didn't want a human knowing his name. Ever since Naruto and him met, the kyuubi has been trying to convince Naruto that the Akatsuki's goal was wrong. "Naruto, the person you call Madara is not even the real Madara."

"How do you know he is not the real Madara?"asked Naruto.

"That's because I've met him and I know his chakra. Plus Madara didn't have that Kamui ability and liked using Susanoo."the kyuubi answered.

"Well maybe he never used Kamui when you there and stopped liking Susanoo."

"You are one stubborn hairless ape. Madara's Mangekyou was different and was eternal, he had strong chakra and this fake Madara has weak chakra compared to the original."explained the kyuubi.

"If I were to believe you, then why would he lie to the others he works with?"questioned Naruto shocked that his sensei would lie to himself.

"To look powerful to the others?"

"I see… (sigh) what you saying is that sensei lied about his identity and plans to enslave the world using you and your siblings to create a ten tailed beast? Maybe sensei did lie about being Madara and his quest for peace, but I really find it hard to believe that there's a ten tails."stated Naruto bluntly.

"You really are a hairless ape. Go read the tablet and tell me what you find. But now I want you to do me a favour and release me?"asked the kyuubi.

"Have you gone senile fluffy! I'm going to die if I do that!"exclaimed Naruto clearly unhappy with the favour.

"Dammit brat how many times have I told you not to call me that (tsk)… and you not going to die if I leave half of my chakra."the kyuubi explained.

"Oh that can work since your already chakra and your conscious isn't needed in the seal."Naruto said processing the situation.

"Wow, the hairless ape has some intelligence after all."stated the kyuubi in a sarcastic manner.

"Of cause I'm smart you 'Mr one thousand year old fluffy furball'!"Naruto shot back.

The kyuubi just snorted and asked "So you going to free me or what?"

"Yes I am, but you know you'll only be sealed or captured by the others once they know you free."Naruto answered.

"Yes that's why you must ask that Zetsu plant thing to get you an old summoning contract. Once you have it you'll sign it and reverse summon yourself to that realm. Once there I'll do the rest."stated the kyuubi.

"But what about the summoning animals there, will they allow you to live with them?"

"Simple they won't allow me to live with them so I'll have to kill them."the kyuubi said.

"But that's not nice. You want to kill the summoning animals in their own realm?"Naruto asked not liking the idea of killing the summons for their land.

"It is going to happen sooner or later. They will feel threaten that I live on their land and want kill me and you want be able to summon me for 4 years. When I'm alive again they will kill me again and that's another 4 years, before you know it you died not being able to summon me."explained the kyuubi.

"Fine I'll ask Zetsu to find a summoning scroll that no one has signed in a long time."and with that said Naruto left his mindscape to find Zetsu to get a summoning scroll. It didn't take Zetsu long before he found a cat summoning scroll and Naruto followed all the instruction the kyuubi told him. Once they arrive at the Dreamland of the Cats, Naruto created a large earth dome around himself to release the kyuubi without any disturbances. The process took 23 minutes to release half of kyuubi's chakra and conscious leaving the rest for Naruto. When the kyuubi was free he did what he did best, besides destruction of land, slaughtering his enemies. It didn't take long before all the cats were dead. When things settled Naruto and kyuubi started planning how to get the other tailed beasts to the summoning realm of the cats.

 **Flashback End**

It didn't take long for Naruto to find the kyuubi, who was taking a nap as always. "Hey fur-ball wake up!"the only response he got was a blood red eye snapping open. This would have scared Naruto if he wasn't used to it already. "I have the rokubi with me and you were right there is a ten tails."

"(Snort) So you finally believe me. When did you find the six tails and how did you convince the jailer?"the kyuubi asked quite interested in his former jailer's being able to beat his brother's jailer to brag to the others.

"Well I had to use force, because the jailer was kind of stubborn. Anyway I have to go talk to Saiken about what to do when freeing him. I'll tell you about how and when I'm going to get the others after I'm done with Saiken."Naruto said sitting down to meditate while kyuubi only closed his eye.

(Naruto's Mindscape)

Naruto entered his mindscape and walked in a dimly lit corridor with water at the bottom and he was going towards the main room. When he reached his destination, which was a large room with pipes along the walls and at the end of the room was a large gate with iron bars and a paper in the middle with a kanji for seal, he found Saiken lazily sitting there. What was different about Saiken was his eyes having the sharingan.

"Saiken I'm going to release you from the seal and you going to leave half of your chakra."Naruto said.

"As you wish."

Naruto made a long chain of hand signs and said "Tailed Beast Removal jutsu". Saiken's chakra started becoming a beam of light and the divided half of the light started moving through gate. This process took 15 minutes and Naruto left his mindscape to talk to kyuubi.

"Before I go I want to tell you that I will have most of your siblings here in six months. Son Goku and Kokuo will be here before the end of the week, while I might be able to get Shukaku, Matatabi, Chomei and Gyuki during the chunin exams if Orochimaru succeeds in getting their jinchuriki to attack konoha. And if Matatabi is upset because of you killing the cats here then I won't be apart of it."Naruto said getting 'ok' as an answer. Then he turned to Saiken who had finished reforming and made two hand signs and said "Genjutsu release".

"Fluffy once Saiken awakens explain everything to him. Well goodbye."with that Naruto left with a cloud of smoke just before the kyuubi could complain about being the one to explain.

(Wave country)

Appearing in a cloud of smoke, Naruto saw an exhausted looking Utakata from the tailed beast extraction and genjutsu and said "I shall leave you for now, but I've placed a seal on you stopping all kinds of interactions with your tailed beast. So you won't be using the chakra until I say so and don't worry about finding it. It is invisible and at a unique place. So when I come back I will taking the tailed beast. Farewell."Rock lied and used Kamui to leave and go to Earth country.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:** Unorthodox Mission

It has been a while since Naruto arrived at Earth country and had been roaming around in search for Roshi. Looking up he could see it was about to get dark and if he wanted to capture the rest of the three tailed beasts today then he would have to hurry up. Sensing someone coming from the direction he was heading he stopped knowing that only one person was allowed to be here. When the person came into view, he was revealed to be Naruto's target, Roshi.

"Why are you here? No one is allowed here."Roshi asked.

"I am here to complete a mission."Naruto replied.

"And why would your mission request you to come here?"

"That's because I was sent to retrieve something."Naruto replied.

"What is this thing you were sent to retrieve?"Roshi asked.

"Well that's simple, I'm here for what you have sealed inside you."Naruto stated making Roshi flinch ever so slightly. "So I want you to do me a favour and give me the four tails peacefully."

"If you really think I'm going to give him to you, then you sadly mistaken and you won't take either. You are just a brat who doesn't know who's stronger."Roshi said with an arrogant smirk on his face looking at Naruto.

"Well you can't say I didn't take the peaceful approach. Anyway let's get started I've other business to attend to."Naruto said activating his sharingan. 'Let's hope he uses Son Goku's chakra as soon as possible. I wouldn't like a dragged fight since I've spent almost half my chakra on fighting sealing and releasing Saiken in a short amount of time.'

'The sharingan well he will be a bit of a challenge, but won't be able to copy and use my lava jutsus against me. If he uses fire style jutsus, like most Uchiha, he will only be fuelling my jutsus heat.' "Before we start what's your name, I would like to know the name of the person I kill?"Roshi asked.

"Even though you are lying I will tell you. I know you want to put my name in the bingo book if I succeed, but I'll tell you anyway. My is Rock."Rock replied.

"What kind of a name is Rock?"Roshi asked clearly not believing that was Rock's name.

"Let's say my parents weren't very bright or creative I don't know, but enough about me let's get started. I've wasted enough time as it is."with that Rock started weaving hand signs and said "Fire style: Phoenix flower jutsu" and nine small fireballs came out of his mouth.

This only made Roshi grin as he slammed his hands together and said "Lava style: Scorching rocks" and released the same amount of lava rocks as Rock's fireballs. The lava rocks absorbed the Rock's jutsu and continued towards a surprised Rock. "You see the thing about lava jutsus is that fire strengthens the jutsu used against fire. So you have no chance of beating me since you Uchiha have fire affinities."stated a confident Roshi, but was shocked by what happened next.

"Kamui"Rock said and the fire enhanced lava jutsu was sucked in to a swirling vortex and sent to the sealing jutsu platform for later studying. Then Rock saw that Roshi was stunned he weaved a set of hand signs and said "Water style: Water Bullets" and a series of water bullets were shot towards Roshi, who was blazing through his own hand signs.

"Lava style: Lava Dragon Bullets" and when the two jutsu collided, the exploded leaving mist to linger in the air. Rock saw the mist and thought about what Kisame taught him about 'Silent Killing' and decided to take advantage of the mist. Performing hand signs for the his next jutsu "Water style: Hidden Mist jutsu" and used Kamui to bring out a katana he got from Zetsu.

Roshi sensing the sudden change in the mist he grew a red tail and activated his 'Lava style Chakra Mode'. Then he heard something from behind and it was coming fast, but Roshi was not bothered by this.

Rock seeing Roshi covered in lava all over shocked him and when his katana came close enough it started melting. But what really raised Rock's danger senses was the tail, he failed to see the first time, trying to stab him. As the tail was coming close, Rock's Susanoo burst to life and formed a protective ribcage around him. When the tail hit the Susanoo it pushed Rock with great strength that Rock went flying in the ground.

Roshi not being sure that he killed Rock yet he went to make sure since he couldn't see in the mist. When he saw Rock was laying there with no blood stains he was surprised, since he didn't see the Susanoo, that Rock was still alive. He raised he his lava fist and was about to punch Rock by the heart to pierce through his body using the lava. Before continued with the action he looked at Rock in the eyes and that's when he saw two blood red eyes rapidly spinning. Before he could look away, knowing the Uchiha and their genjutsus, he blacked out.

Naruto seeing the sharingan reflect from Roshi's eyes he entered his mind.

(Roshi's mindscape)

What Naruto saw was a jungle type environment and a cave with iron bars, which Naruto thought had Son Goku, and moved towards the cave. What he saw was an ape with red fur and white chest, feet and hands. The ape had teeth with two fangs and two horns. It had red eyes and four tails.

"What do you want with me human?"Son Goku asked deep voice.

"Well you're certainly different from Kurama. Atleast you call me human."Naruto stated.

"Don't compare me to that arrogant fox and answer my question!"Son Goku roared.

"Woah, calm down I just came here to take you to a safe place."Naruto quickly replied.

"Who said I need protection, especially from a tiny human like you?"Son Goku snorted a reply.

"I know you don't need protection, but you can't protect yourself from inside there."Naruto responded pointing at the cage.

"Even so, I can still supply my container with my chakra to fight for me."

"And look what happened he lost. If you don't want to then people wearing the same cloaks, stronger then me mind you, will come take you to seal you in some statue that Pain called the 'Demonic Statue of the Outer Path' to revive what you came from."Naruto said as he caught the demon ape's attention.

"Why aren't you helping them?"Son Goku question to see if he could trust this human.

"Because Kurama told me to do otherwise when he was sealed in me and I don't want a rampaging beast destroying everything at sight."Naruto answered.

"Why isn't he sealed in you now?"

"Because I set him free and right now he is in a summoning realm that used to be for the cat summons."Naruto stated.

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Well I wouldn't be here telling you and would have just taken your hosts body to the statue." 'Well he sure does ask a lot of questions'Naruto thought.

"How many of us have you taken to this summoning realm of yours?"

"You would be the third to go there."Naruto answered.

"Very well then. How will I get there?"Son Goku asked.

"Well I would transfer you into my seal, reverse summon myself and release you there. First I need to put a genjutsu over you."

"Why not put it before and release it after releasing me?"Son Goku question.

"Kurama told me not to get on Kokuo, Chomei and your bad sides."Naruto answered.

"I understand Kokuo and I, but why Chomei?"Son Goku asked clearly not knowing why Chomei would be a threat.

"Well Kurama said that Chomei acts like a pregnant women according to his experience with his female containers."

"Fine let's hurry up I've been sealed for far to long."with that said Naruto cast the genjutsu and gave Son Goku instructions on what to do when he starts the 'Tailed Beast Transfer jutsu' and left Roshi's mindscape.

(Earth country)

Naruto came out of Roshi's mindscape and made a dome around them in case some Iwa ninja sensed the yonbi's chakra. But he didn't waste anytime as he weaved signs for the 'Tailed Beast Transfer jutsu' and used the chakra of both the rokubi and kyuubi to transfer the yonbi. What he didn't know was the chakra had mixed and that if it was used it would refill like his own chakra. The process took 20 minutes, since a tail worth of chakra took 5 minutes, and reversed summoned himself to the cats summoning realm.

(Dreamland of the Cats)

Naruto appeared in a poof of smoke and found Kurama resting in the shade and Saiken was near the large river dam cats used to use as the hot springs. "Hey fluffy how did Saiken take the news about our plan to stop 'Madara'?"

"He's fine, just the way you convinced him made him upset."Kurama answered.

"Well I'll just begin unsealing Son Goku and go convince Kokuo. The sooner I finish the sooner I get my ramen if it will be open."Naruto stated.

"You never did get rid of that unhealthy habit of yours. I'm surprised you even tried eating something else with the way you used to be a stubborn brat when it came to that ramen thing."Kurama said as he closed his eye to go back to his nap.

"Yeah whatever, you over grown fluffy fox."and with that he entered his mind to release Son Goku.

(Naruto's mindscape)

"Son Goku you will not resist and will leave half of your chakra when I use the 'Tailed Beast Removal jutsu'."

"As you command."with the confirmation Naruto started the jutsu to releases and after 10 minutes later he finished and left his mindscape.

(Dreamland of the Cats)

When Naruto regained his real body he released the genjutsu on the sleeping yonbi. Using Kamui and brought a bottle of chakra pills and took one to refill his chakra pools to be ready for the last fight against Kokuo's container. "I'll see you in a while fluffy and tell Saiken sorry for using a genjutsu on him."those were the last words from Naruto before he poofed away.

(Earth country)

Naruto looked at the now awake Roshi and said "I would say I'm sorry, but I won't. As you can see you still alive, so that would mean that you still have your tailed beast. But don't expect him to help you in any way from now on. It would be bothersome if you got any stronger. Well I'll be going so have a nice evening."

All Roshi saw was Rock leave in the same swirling vortex as the one he used to avoid his jutsu. One thing was for sure was this guy was dangerous and he needed to tell the tsuchikage about him.

(100 feet from the Sunagakure)

We find Naruto staring at six people headed towards his way with his arms folded and if his senses were right his last target for his mission was amoung the crowd. He was proven right when the when one of them fit the description in the bingo book. He was Han of the five tails.

"Hey you with the mask what do you want?"asked one of the ninja with Han and from the headband he was a sand ninja.

Naruto sighed as he wanted no interruption, but it seamed that his luck had taken a vacation. "I'm here for Han and the rest of you can go away."

"We will not leave our client, plus you only one boy playing ninja. Go home to mommy and cry like the brat you are."stated the same ninja that Naruto thought was the leader of the mission.

"You talk to much."Naruto said and his blood red eyes glowed before closing his right eye. But what they all failed to see was the tears of blood from his right eye thanks to the mask. "AMATERASU!" as soon as that word the said leader and a man to his left was caught in the black flames. The screams from the men who were burnt spoke volumes of how much it hurts. "Anymore volunteers to join them."he was met with silence so he continued "I'd advise you to go call the kazekage or the three of you will follow in the foot steps of your team mates, death. But don't worry if you choose to follow them just ask its not that hard."

"YOU BARSTARD! How could you do such a thing?!"

"Well I did tell you nicely to leave Mr Han, but you chose to insult me because of my size. Now that I've shown my superior strength you blame me, how foolish. Go away before my mercy runs out." the sand ninja left without hesitation to go get the kazekage.

"I'm impressed that you managed to kill two jonins and made the chunins go call for back up. And don't get me started with that weird fire jutsu. I'm sure it took up a ridiculous amount chakra, won't that dash your hopes of achieving whatever you came for."Han said speaking for the first time since arriving at the scene. For reasons unknown to him, Han just couldn't remember where he saw the eyes he was looking into.

"You see I didn't come here for a full scale battle so the chakra I have left will be enough. Umm… didn't they tell you not to look an Uchiha in the eyes before?"Han's eyes widen in realised where he had seen them. But before he could break the eye contact with Naruto he heard "Tsukuyomi" and he started falling into a dark hole.

(Tsukuyomi world)

Han suddenly found himself in a world where everything was black and white, except the red moon and sky with black clouds. Then he was tied to a flat surface and a stone humanoid structure came from the ground. "Before we start I would like to introduce my unbreakable genjutsu. You see here I'm god, I control everything from time, space and physical mass. So I can do whatever I want to you for 5 days. But since I'm being merciful today I'll cut it down to to 3. Now let's see how long it takes to break your spirit."Naruto said sitting on top of the humanoid structure.

What Han saw next made him wince even before it happened. The large statue raised its fist and sent it towards Han's body and the impact was so hard that even Naruto flinched at the scream let out by Han. This happened three more times until Han's body was nothing but smashed meat and bones. Then everything reset and Han's eyes widen that it was going to happen again but he still told himself the it was a genjutsu. What he heard next shattered any hopes of surviving "71 hours, 59 minutes and 59 seconds to go, so make yourself at home. Reset!"the whole time left there were three types of noises that were made, which were boom, ahhh and Naruto yelling 'RESET!' just to make fun of Han. This continued until the time finished.

(100 feet from the Sunagakure)

When the genjutsu ended Han didn't even stay conscious for second, he just fell face first in the sand. "Well that was enjoyable. He didn't even finish the time in the genjutsu. Anyway let's get Kokuo out of there I need to go to sleep."Naruto started walking towards Han, deactivating his sharingan, and started transferring the five tails from Han's seal to his seal. The 'Tailed Beast Transfer jutsu' took 35 minutes, since he didn't place a genjutsu on the five tails to stop the resistance.

Naruto stood up as he felt many chakra signatures coming towards his location and decided he could entertain them before leaving. "So have my sand friends returned to say goodbye to little old me?"

"Who are you and what did you do to Han?"a man dressed in white and the other colour was not visible to Naruto.

"You can call me Rock and what I did to Han, well let's say I gave him a taste of the future. So who are you?"Naruto answered.

"I'm the kazekage. What do you mean taste of the future?"the man, now known as the kazekage asked.

"Why should I spoil the surprise Mr kazekage? Well I should be on my way."Naruto said as he weaved hand signs making the sand ninjas prepare for the jutsu about to be used. But what they didn't expect was Naruto to disappear in a puff of smoke.

Getting over his shock the kazekage started giving out orders. "Quickly take Han to the hospital and I want this Rock person put in the bingo book and once Han wakes up ask for his abilities."the kazekage said and received a round of 'yes sir'.

(Konoha: Naruto's apartment)

Naruto came in his apartment using Kamui, after he finished with convincing and releasing Kokuo, then speaking with the tailed beasts he left the summoning realm and returned home. He looked at the time and saw it was past mid-night. Not bothering with changing, Naruto just threw himself on the bed and passed.

(Time skip: week later)

It was early in the morning and many people were sleeping, Naruto was not an exception. Well that was correct until Zetsu appeared from the ground and woke him up.

"Naruto wake up its 8:00!"white Zetsu screamed at Naruto.

"Not so(yawn) loud Zetsu."Naruto said rubbing the sleep out his eyes.

"Well I had to be so you'd wake up since you never wake up."white Zetsu defended himself "Have you finished the writing the reports on the skills of the people you went to fight?"black Zetsu quickly asked to avoid the argument that was about to happen between Naruto and his other half.

"Yeah I did its on top of the kitchen table."Naruto answered.

"Well you better make a blood clone to fill in for you, because Pain wants to see you for a long term mission."black Zetsu said.

"Yeah I'll make one and go to Rain country for the mission he has for me."Naruto said with an non-enthusiastic voice.

"By the way you look at the bingo book. Here's one from the Suna page 63 and one from Iwa page 59."white Zetsu says throwing two books.

(Page 59)

Name: Rock.

Age: 12-16.

Rank: High A

Status: Missing Nin.

Affinities: Fire and Water

Village: Unknown.

Bloodline: Sharingan.

Unique Abilities: He can swallow things and himself into a swirling vortex. He calls the jutsu Kamui. And can use silent killing technique.

Description: Black Anbu style pants with black and white type of boots. His black cloak with red clouds reaching just under his knees and was closed at the top to his waist and the rest is open. He had white nail polish and a silver ring with black coloured top. The ring was on his pinky finger. He had a white sharingan looking mask with three tomoe, two by the eyes were open and the third by the mouth was closed with a black net, which were surrounding a black pupil. His hair was tied and was inside his cloak.

Taijutsu: Unknown.

Genjutsu: High Chunin.

Ninjutsu: High Jonin.

Kenjutsu: Low Jonin.

Action: Don't underestimate.

Wanted for: Attacking Roshi of Iwa and trespassing on sacred territory.

Bounty: 750,000 Ryo in Iwagakure - Dead.

(Page 63)

Name : Rock.

Age : 12-16.

Rank : Low S

Status: Missing Nin.

Affinities: Fire

Village: Unknown.

Bloodline: Sharingan.

Unique Abilities: Use black fire ninjutsu with no hand signs and use an unbreakable genjutsu by looking at your eyes. This genjutsu lasts for days but is only a few moments in real world.

Description: Black Anbu style pants with black and white type of boots. His black cloak with red clouds reaching just under his knees and was closed at the top to his waist and the rest is open. He had white nail polish and a silver ring with black coloured top. The ring was on his pinky finger. He had a white sharingan looking mask with three tomoe, two by the eyes were open and the third by the mouth was closed with a black net, which were surrounding a black pupil. His hair was tied and was inside his cloak.

Taijutsu: Unknown.

Genjutsu: High Jonin.

Ninjutsu: High Jonin.

Kenjutsu: Unknown.

Action: Flee on sight if alone, engage with caution if have numbers.

Wanted for: Attacking client and killing two jonins.

Bounty: 450,000 Ryo in Sunagakure - Dead.

"Would you look at that, I made S-rank by using two jutsus in Suna and high A-rank by defeating Roshi in Iwa. I just wish I didn't have to use a name that's not mine."Naruto stated with pride in his voice, but quickly went away at the end.

"Why Rock of all names? You could have chosen any other name and Rock was the name you chose?"white Zetsu asked Naruto curious as to why Naruto chose that name.

"It was the only thing that came to mind when I was asked by Utakata."

"Anyway we will be on our way."black Zetsu stated and both Zetsus begun sinking in the ground.

Naruto didn't say anything and just went to go do his morning activities and breakfast. 30 minutes later Naruto had finished preparing and already made the blood clone. "Okay I want you to do everything that's supposed to be done, but make sure you get Ino the sensei she asked for and study the jutsu that was sealed when I fought Roshi."all the clone did was nod and Naruto swirled away using Kamui.

(Rain country)

Naruto arrived on top of Pain's tower, as the people call it, and found Pain standing at the edge looking at the village.

"So you have finally arrived? I was almost thinking you wouldn't come for the special mission I have for you."Pain stated as he turned around to face Naruto. Pain was dressed in akatsuki style boots, black Anbu pants and a black cloak with red clouds. He had orange hair, a Amegakure headband with a slash across and metallic purple eyes with a ripple pattern of 4 black rings around the black pupil.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm late. I did know there was a time limit to arrive."Naruto replied back.

"Well that doesn't matter, what matters is that you are here now. What do you say we begin and I tell you about the mission I'm about to give you."Pain said.

"What is the mission about?"

"Well I would like you to go to the moon. There's are some things I want to look into and you are the only one qualified to do it."Pain explained.

'I think Pain has lost it. He wants me to go to the moon to see if there really are people there.'Naruto thought with a frown, but was covered with his mask. "And how am I qualified for this mission."

"That because you the have the highest chakra in the Akatsuki, thanks to the kyuubi, to hold your breath for a long time and can come back using that jutsu you and Madara share."Pain responded.

"I see… how will I go there and when do I begin."

"You will going with that (pointing behind Naruto) and you may go now."

Naruto looked behind himself to see a half made mini "Chibaku Tensei". 'Well he really thought things through, but when did he come up with such a plan or what he's really interested in. This is not the kind of mission I had in mind, but I guess even if it's a suicide mission I did get 4 tailed beasts to screw with their plans. Oh well I better go now then later.' "How long will it take to get there."

"Well if I predicted correctly then it would take about… let's says 3 hours more or less. Since its about 8:45 you get there at 11:45. I'll be guiding you until you leave the world. From there on I will not be able to guide you any longer, but you'll have to use chakra to push yourself towards the moon. Upon arrival you will find and bring anything that has to do with our plans for the tailed beasts. Then report to me personally then collect your mission reward."Pain explained and Naruto nodded.

Shushining to the top of the half made mini Chibaku Tensei, which was looked like a ball divided in two: top and bottom, the top part was not there only the bottom. Arriving on top of the flat surface Naruto sat in a meditative position and prepared to draw the chakra in his mindscape to use for preserving his breath.

Naruto was so concentrated on gathering chakra that he didn't feel the platform he was sitting on move or notice the time that passed until he heard "Shinra Tensei". Then he felt the air pushing him back very hard against surface of the platform and after a while it stopped. Opening his eyes all he saw was black with many white shining dots and looking to his right he saw it. It was his destination, it was his mission, it was the 'Sage of Six Paths' creation, the moon. Even though he could see it he still was a long distance away. Quickly remembering what Pain had said 'you'll have to use chakra to push yourself towards the moon.'. He used the remainder of his chakra, not being used for survival without air, he went to the other side and used the "Fire style: Fire Steam jutsu" on the opposite direction of the moon. The said jutsu was released with so much power that it made the mini Chibaku Tensei move towards the moon.

After an hour and few minutes passed Naruto reached the moon, but was very exhausted by having more chakra used then normal. But before he could even let chakra exhaustion claim he made a shadow clone to see if there was oxygen to breath. The clone dispelled after confirming that it was breathable and Naruto collapsed.

It was an hour later that he woke up, but it was not that he wanted to but it was because he was cold. Getting up he made 50 shadow clones and told them to scout the area to find anything that about people staying here. While the shadow clones looked around, he went to his Kamui dimension to prepare for the people he might find.

(Kamui dimension)

Appearing at 'the medical centre', he got his chakra pills to refill his reserves and then went to 'the kitchen'. As he was eating he saw one of his clones memories after dispelling from a getting heat by a large stone golem. It only had a upper body and when it moves from its position, there was a large hole which had to lead somewhere by the way its guarded. Finishing his meal Naruto made his way to 'the weapon place' and got a new katana, since the one he used on Roshi melted, then left to go battle the golem.

(The moon)

When Naruto came back from his dimension and saw the grey rock golem, one thing was running through his mind was 'That thing is HUGE!'. Not even the hokage mountain was that huge in size, even his Susanoo might be smaller in size.

Seeing this Naruto thought of 1 person that might be able to fight this golem head on. So Naruto started weaving signs before the golem could recognise his presense and said "Summoning: Kurama". A large puff of smoke was seen and even let golem know that there was something coming. When the smoke cleared it showed the kyuubi standing there with its nine tails moving lazily behind it and the golem seemed to have notice the oncoming battle.

"Naruto why have you summoned me in the desert to fight against a rock golem. You know that beating the summoner of the golem will stop it?"Kurama asked not noticing where he was and not happy to be summoned while taking his nap.

"I would have done that if I could see the summoner and according to my clones memories, they're in that hole and we're on the moon not the desert. Plus have you seen the size of that thing!"Naruto answers like it was a common topic to be on the moon and fight a huge rock golem.

"I think I'll need brute force if I want to open that hole you were speaking about."Kurama stated as he charged a "Tailed Beast Ball" and ate it after condensing it. All the while the golem was coming towards to the tailed beast and his partner at high speeds. When the golem was close enough Kurama fired the Tailed Beast Ball and it hit the target directly making a hole right through it. As it looked like it was defeated, the golem started reforming and it continued with its attacked.

"Anything in mind Kurama?"Naruto asked.

"I'll fight the rock, you go into the hole and then I'll give you atleast five minutes than I'll dispel."Kurama exclaimed.

"Alright good luck I'll see you after finding Isobu."Naruto stated jumping off of Kurama and used Kamui to get to the other side of the golem to enter the dark hole being covered.

Upon entering the dark hole, Naruto's ribcage Susanoo burst into life to provide light plus protection from any more surprises. What Naruto saw was that he was in a cave and at the end there was a pond. When he got to the pond he saw there were no other places to go, it was a dead end.

"Well I guess there are no people staying here. Might as well take a swim."Naruto mused to himself as he took off his clothes, leaving only his Anbu pants, the rest were sent to his Kamui dimension. Naruto started swimming in the surprisingly warm water, but what he noticed is that the more you go down the warmer it becomes. So favouring warm over cool, Naruto started swimming to the bottom using chakra for holding his breath to see what is making it warm. Naruto kept swimming and swimming but it looked like he would never reach the bottom. He had thoughts of swimming back, but the warmth was calling him. No matter how hard he tried to tell himself to go back, there was something that drew his attention. It was more then his craving for more jutsus or sleeping, it was almost like a calling to discover something unheard of or a massive breakthrough from his personal studies of jutsus. So like any human he kept swimming and swimming and swimming until he reach the… surface of the water. But what really shocked Naruto was the city he saw. It looked better then any village he ever saw, hell some things he had never seen. Things like the material used for the road or the height of the of the building at the end of the of the broken bridge.

"So it was true that people lived on the moon. Let's see what kind of jutsus they had here. Maybe I might get to learn something new or a new weapon to start my collection of weapons."Naruto said as he brought out his clothes from his Kamui dimension and started getting dressed.


End file.
